


You Taste Like Strawberries and I'm Addicted

by SweetAcidKisses666



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Eventual Romance, Happy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Kissing, M/M, Parties/Spin the bottle, angst but not really, backround relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 30,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27948374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetAcidKisses666/pseuds/SweetAcidKisses666
Summary: Yamaguchi works part time at a nearby cafe and he meets someone. You could call it 'love at first sight' but to Yamaguchi it was more like 'He looks good and I wanna devour him.'
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 32
Kudos: 198





	1. Chapter 1

Yamaguchi loved the smell of coffee, it was strong yet sweet and he found it extremely pleasant. The taste however, was fucking atrocious. He would even go as far as to say it tasted like gulping down expired milk doused in gasoline. So of course he applied for a position at a nearby cafe. It seemed like a safe option, it was in walking distance from his dorm and he wouldn’t have to worry about coming home smelling like fried dough or something else gross. 

He didn’t actually think he’d end up getting hired, but it seemed like they were desperate. He got a call the night he applied saying they’d like for him to start as soon as he could. The training was fairly easy, and the drinks weren’t as complicated as he presumed they’d be. The difficult part of his job is not getting frustrated. But Yamaguchi had always been good at keeping a smile on his face and pretending being yelled at by complete strangers didn’t have an effect on him. 

It was 5:30am on Thursday and it was pouring down rain, the cafes heating didn’t kick on until 6:00am. Yamaguchi really did love the cold weather but he didn’t love it enough to be freezing his ass off this early in the morning.

Hinata, his co-worker was already in the building looking up at Yamaguchi, smiling. “Hey! The weather's nice today, what do you think?” Hinata giggled, eyeing Yamaguchi's wet clothes, he glared in return.

“I wasn’t expecting it to rain on the walk over so I didn’t bring an umbrella.” Yamaguchi mumbled, waving a hand and walking behind the counter. “Just us today?”

Hinata looked over still smiling, “Nope! Yachi and Tanaka should be coming in soon and I'm not sure who else, I’d have to check the schedule.” He said walking into the back and Yamaguchi was busying himself with stacking cups when the first customer came in. Yamaguchi didn’t recognize him, the man was slightly taller than him with blond hair and a blank almost aggressive expression. Yamaguchi moved to the open counter and smiled about to ask the man's order, when he spoke first.

“Black coffee.” He said, and god his voice was fucking attractive, Yamaguchi straightened his shoulders slightly at the abruptness of his words. Okay this guy was an ass, which was a shame seeing how attractive he was. “Large and to go.” He added.

“Of course,” Yamaguchi's smile widened forcefully. “Would you like me to add anything? Cream or sugar?”

“Sugar.” The blond said as if Yamaguchi knew how much. “A lot of it,” he clarified, his eyes met Yamaguchi’s, “And don’t be shy with it.” There was a small smile playing at the guy’s lips.

Yamaguchi could feel his face warm which was ridiculous, all the guy did was fucking grin at him. But in his defense it really looked hot. 

He looked away, the small bell on the door signaled two more customers had entered and Hinata came from the back room, a bright smile already on his face. Yamaguchi could hear him taking their orders. “Uh could I get your name?” Yamaguchi asked, reaching for a large paper cup and a black marker.

“Tsukishima.” He said, fixing his glasses, all the while looking bored and moving back to sit at a table. Yamaguchi scribbled down the name, and moved to make the drink. Plain black coffee was an easy make but the thought of actually enjoying the drink was foul. 

Yamaguchi shuddered at the thought and grabbed the sugar pouring in an amount he felt suitable, and then he doubled it. He nodded to himself and grabbed a lid, placing it on the cup and setting it on the counter calling for Tsukishima. 

“How much?” He asked reaching into his pocket.

“Oh. Uh 3.40 would be your total.” Yamaguchi answered, trying not to meet eyes again. He held his hand out, palm up and Tsukishima dropped the coins into Yamaguchi's hand. No contact. He counts it out and there was no change to be given. 

“Have a nice day.” Yamaguchi called out with a smile. Tsukishima didn't say anything, but he gave a small nod and left. Yamaguchi bit his lip, fingers clenched tightly against the counter and grinned. He was totally Yamaguchi's type.

_________________________________

Yachi and Tanka had arrived not too long after Yamaguchi's interaction with Tsukishima, and the rest of his shift went by a little slow even though there was a steady stream of customers. Yamaguchi was in the back room taking off his apron and tucking it into his bag, he’d have to wash it tonight. He liked coming home smelling like coffee but it never really smells as good the morning after.

“I saw you blushing today.” Yamaguchi jumped a little and turned around to see Hinata coming over to stand by him. Hinata was wearing a sly grin as he took off his apron as well.  
It was the end of both of their shifts and he briefly wondered what Hinata would be doing, but it was only a little after noon so probably school or something.

“I was not blushing at him, he was a total ass.” Yamaguchi spluttered, emphasizing the ‘not’. He most definitely was blushing but it’s not like he was gonna tell Hinata. They were friends but Hinata talked a little bit too much to a bit too many people, and the last thing he wants right now is to be teased every time Tsukishima comes in. Yamaguchi paused in thought, a small frown pulling on his lips. Would he ever come back? It’s not like the guy had any obligation too, they had barely even had a conversation. 

Hinata giggled beside him, leaning against the wall with his bag on his shoulder. “What?” Yamaguchi asked, tilting his head.

Hinata rolled forward on his heels shaking his head. “I never said you were blushing at him, but I know now.” Yamaguchi groaned, knocking his head lightly against the lockers. Of course Hinata already figured it out, despite his innocent looks he really is a sly bastard. “You can’t blame me though, you saw him right?”

Hinata laughed loud enough for Yamaguchi to wince .“Sure if you like the broody assholes, trust me he’s probably not worth your time.” He said, slapping Yamaguchi on the back. 

“How would you know?” He asked, a little confused. 

“ I just happen to be on the same volleyball team as Tsukishima.” Hinata explained quickly, his hands moved as if to clear the air. “He’s not a bad person but he’s also not really friendly and he’s kind of rude, but I guess you already knew that.” 

Yamaguchi smiled and rubbed the back of his neck. Hinata’s phone started ringing and Yamaguchi decided it would be better to give him some privacy, so he waved goodbye and closed the door behind him

It’s not like Yamaguchi liked the guy, he’d barely known him for five minutes, he just thought he was hot and totally his type. He doesn’t think it would go anywhere, just a hot distraction to get him through his shift- if the guy ever came back that is. 

He made his way back to his dorm, and the rain hadn’t let up in the slightest. If he hurried, he’d have enough time to change his clothes and make it to his class. 

_________________________________

Yamaguchi's classes weren't hard but they definitely weren’t fun. And sitting on your bed for two hours studying for said classes, makes it even less enjoyable. He was going to take a break from it soon and grab dinner but he just needed to copy a few more things down.

His phone buzzed and he picked it up to see a text from Hinata. It was a really fucking blurry picture but he can see it was of Tsukishima. His face heated up, why was Hinata sending him pictures, who does he think Yamaguchi is? 

(Hinata:) Look who’s here

(Hinata:) He’s still a dick idk what you see in him.

(Yamaguchi:) That’s creepy and I said he’s hot, not that I like him.

Yamaguchi slid off his bed and made his way to the dorm kitchen across the hall. There was never really anything to eat but he always makes do. His dorm mate was almost never there so there was never really a reason to stock the mini fridge, and most of it just went bad because Yamaguchi couldn't manage to eat it all. 

_________________________________

It was Friday morning and Yamaguchi had to work the morning shift again. It was raining again but this time he had brought an umbrella. He didn’t hate the shift, he just wished it wasn’t so tiring. The night shifts are good too but they hardly leave any time to do any studying or eat a proper meal.

Yamaguchi sighed, rubbing his hands across his eyes, and opened the door and to see Yachi behind the counter. She was wiping down the machine, but perked up instantly with a shy smile, upon hearing the bell.

“Good morning Yamaguchi.” She said waving a little. He smiled and waved back, heading towards the back to grab his name tag. Not too long after him, Ennoshita came through the door saying his hello's as well. 

There had been a few customers already, but no sign of the blond coming back, but it doesn’t really matter to him anyways. It’s not like he was hoping to see him again. Yamaguchi frowned, okay maybe he was hoping a little.

He was in the middle of making a woman a drink when the door chimed and lo and behold, the blond was back again. Yamaguchi looked away and finished making the woman's drink and called her name. He moved back in front of the blond and smiled, he tried his best not to feel nervous. it didn't work.

“So I’m guessing I added enough sugar?” Yamaguchi asks looking up at him.

“Sure.” The other replied rather bored and looking completely uninterested.

Yamaguchi took it in stride though. “Okay, so what would you like to drink?” He wants to spark a conversation but it would be hard doing it if it’s so one-sided. So he tried his luck when Tsukishima answered.

“What I had last time.” 

“Oh,” Yamaguchi frowned, faking confusion, “I’m sorry but I don’t think I remember what you had last time.” It was teasing, and maybe he shouldn't be teasing customers but maybe this would get something out of the guy.

Tsukishima's face tilted and his eyes narrowed. “ But you just said-” 

Yamaguchi grinned and managed to laugh a little, “I’m sorry, yeah I remember what you had, I’ll uh get right on that.” He grabbed a cup and scribbled his name, then moved to start preparing the drink. 

The other guy obviously didn't want to talk with him so he should probably just quit while he’s ahead. But then Tsukishima said something, and Yamaguchi wasn't expecting there to be any sort of resemblance of a conversation. 

“You’re the first to actually make the coffee somewhat decent, usually places never add enough sugar.” Yamaguchi’s head snapped up, his face heated a bit at the sudden praise. The blond was staring directly at him, obviously waiting for a reply. God he must have look so stupid just looking up at him. Yamaguchi cleared his throat and grinned, maybe a little flirting wouldn’t hurt. 

“Oh,” Yamaguchi says playfully, “Does that mean you’ll be coming in more often?”  
Tsukishima’s eyes squinted and a frown tugged at his lips. It took a second and then his lips quirked up, eyes smoothing over coolly. “Only if you’re here.” 

Yamaguchi’s eyes widened, he wasn’t really expecting that kind of response, he knew his face had definitely deepened a few shades. He stared for another second or two and then turned back on his heels, he tried to finish the drink as fast as he could. He chose not to say anything back because he knew he’d say something stupid. He added the ungodly amount of sugar to the paper cup and filled it with coffee.

“3.40 please.” Yamaguchi said, his face face was starting to cooling down. He placed the drink on the counter and held his hand out. He felt the coins drop into his hand and then fingers brushing his own, he glanced up to find Tsukishima looking at him with the same teasing grin. He pulled his hand back and grabbed the cup and turned to leave.

“Have a nice day.” Yamaguchi says a bit quietly.

Tsukishima paused and looked over his shoulder. “You too, Yamaguchi.” And holy fuck why did his name sound so good coming out of his mouth. He heard the bell ring distantly as Tsukishima left the shop, but he wasn't looking, instead he busied himself placing the coins in the register. He tried to will away the thoughts he should not be having, but god was it hard when all he could think about was Tsukishima saying his name like that. Yeah, Yamaguchi was definitely interested. 

“Who was that?” A shy voice questioned beside him. He jumped a little, and he really needs to stop doing that. He turned to peer down at Yachi, she was really cute but she was a bit too timid for her own good. She attended the same college as Yamaguchi and he thought they might have even shared a class or two. The bell chimed and he smiles down at her.

“I don’t really know but I’d like to.” He laughed and turned away from the smaller girl to help a new customer.

_________________________________

Great. It was a Friday night and he had nothing to do. He had a few friends but as far as he knew, they’ve all got plans, well except maybe Hinata. It was worth an ask so, he pulled his phone out and texted him.

(Yamaguchi:) hey wyd right now?

Hinata didn't reply right away so Yamaguchi assumed he was busy, which is what he should be right now. He stuffed his phone back into his pocket and stood up, stretching from the uncomfortable position he was in on the floor. His phone buzzed.

(Hinata:) nothing really wanna come over and hang out?

(Yamaguchi:) sure what time?

(Hinata:) right now if you can!!! I’m not really doing much

(Yamaguchi:) okay yeah, I’ll be there in 20

He put his phone back in his pocket and changed out of his sweats. Hinata also attended the same college so it was thankfully not that far of a walk to his dorm. It wasn't raining anymore so Yamaguchi didn't bring his umbrella with him. He locked his room behind him and walked down the steps leading out the building door. He walked across the outside campus until he made it to Hinata's building, Yamaguchi had been here often so he memorized the dorm number early on. He made it to the door and knocked gently against the wood.

Hinata swung open the door smiling widely. “Yamaguchi! I’m so glad you’re here, there’s someone I want you to meet and um,” Hinata looked away looking guilty, “Please don’t be mad.” He laughed a little, and it sounded like he was nervous. Why was he nervous?

He opened the door wider for Yamaguchi to enter. Yamaguchi pulled off his shoes, Hinata shut the door, and stood in front of him again to lead the way. Yamaguchi followed behind Hinata into his bedroom warily, and he saw four people already in there, sitting on the floor. 

He looked around and his eyes locked with a certain pair. Tsukishima. Okay what the fuck? Yamaguchi was going to fucking kill Hinata, he turned to glare at said person. Hinata gave him an apologetic look, but they both knew he didn’t mean it.

“This is Yamaguchi,” Hinata introduced, he motioned toward Yamaguchi, “I’ve already told you about him but um, oh!” Hinata turned to Yamaguchi who probably looked fucking stupid not so subtly glaring at him.

“Yamaguchi, this is Kenma and Kuroo. Kenma is the one playing the game.” He pointed to two guys who sat on the floor, one of which was staring down at his video game, the other grinned and waved his hand.

Hinata moved to his bed and grabbed another boy's hand, he pulled him over to Yamaguchi. Hinata was blushing when he said, “This is who I wanted you to meet. This is Kageyama Tobio, he’s my boyfriend.” 

Kageyama, Hinata’s boyfriend was barely taller than Yamaguchi but something about him made Yamaguchi feel very small. The guy nodded at him and Yamaguchi smiled back.

“And um this is Tsukishima.” Hinata gestured to the blond sitting on the floor next to Hinata’s bed. He was still sporting a blank expression while he stared at Yamaguchi. Maybe he didn’t like him and oh god did Yamaguchi feel awkward. If he had known Hinata had company over he wouldn’t have come. Oh. Yamaguchi frowns in realization. Oh of fucking course Hinata hadn’t told him, he wanted this to happen. 

“Nice to meet you, um I didn't know there was gonna be anyone else here.” Yamaguchi cleared his throat and turned towards Hinata. 

“I know, I’m sorry I didn’t know they’d be coming over. They kind of just showed up after practice.” Hinata said pretending that he hadn't done this on purpose. “Here sit down and do you want anything to drink?” He pointed towards a spot on the floor opposite of Tsukishima.

Yamaguchi tentatively took a seat, he crossed his legs and put his hands in his lap. He looked up at Hinata, “No thanks.” He replied as Hinata sat down next to him with Kageyama beside him. 

In front of him Kuroo leaned forward. “So Yamaguchi, what’s your major?” He asked, still grinning widely. He was pretty attractive but he wasn’t really Yamaguchi's type and it seemed he was already in a relationship seeing as there was a boy, Kenma, who sat between his legs. 

“Computer science, but it’s really kicking my ass right now.” He replied with a laugh, rubbing his hands together in his lap. Kuroo laughed as well.

“So then why’d you choose it?” Kuroo asked. Yamaguchi felt some of the awkwardness leaving his body. He sat up straighter. Honestly, he chose it because it seemed easy and he had some experience working with them, and he also found it somewhat calming? 

“Um I guess it seemed like a safe option and I’m not too bad with handling computers.” He smiles and Kuroo nods, lifting a hand to play with the boy's hair in his lap. The boy didn't seem to mind, he even leaned back into the touch, eyes still didn't leave his screen. Kuroo seemed like a pretty nice guy, and Yamaguchi liked him. 

Next to Kuroo sat Tsukishima and Yamaguchi could feel him staring at him. He was admittedly scared to look over and meet his eyes again. But the thought of him watching Yamaguchi was exhilarating and it gave him a rush. That was probably not the right word but it did fit the feeling.

Beside him Hinata hummed. “Yeah, I’ve had Yamaguchi fix my laptop before, he did it free of charge and It’s working so I’d say he’s pretty good!” Hinata beamed and Yamaguchi blushed at the praise.

He noticed Kuroo wearing a volleyball jacket and he felt relief. Perfect a new conversation topic.

“You play volleyball?” Yamaguchi questioned, and nodded towards Kuroo’s jacket. Yamaguchi used to play in high school but it wasn’t really leading him anywhere. He probably could’ve made it onto a college team but like he thought, it was never gonna lead him anywhere.

“Yeah me and Kenma play on the same team but those three are on a different one.” Yamaguchi could’ve guessed, seeing as Kuroo and Kenma were wearing different colored jackets than the others.

“That’s pretty cool, but if you’re on different teams then why do you guys hang out?” Yamaguchi asked, suddenly feeling like that was a stupid question. They could be childhood friends for all he knows.

Hinata spoke up moving, onto his knees and leaning forward. “We were high school rivals! Well sort of, but our teams got pretty close!” Hinata was always energetic and friendly so it came as no surprise he could make a lot of friends. 

“Oh, that makes sense. I used to play on a volleyball team in high school but I quit after.” Yamaguchi said, hoping he didn't have to talk about himself. He really shouldn’t have said anything.

“I didn’t know that! You never said anything!” Hinata beams. “What position did you play?”

“Mostly the bench.” Yamaguchi joked. It’s not entirely a lie, he was on the bench for most games but when he learned how to serve in a way that earned him an official title, he finally earned a spot on the court. 

Tsukishima laughed and Jesus Christ did it do something to Yamaguchi’s insides, he could feel them twisting around inside at the sound. He had never seen so much as an open mouthed smile let alone a laugh, but he liked it.

Kuroo barked a laugh, loud enough the boy between his arms startled, almost dropping his game. Hinata was laughing beside Yamaguchi and grabbing his arm. Even Kageyama was smiling, it wasn’t really pretty, and it actually looked kind of sinister. But Yamaguchi was focusing on the blond in front of him who actually seemed amused. Yamaguchi wanted to make him do that again.

“No really what position did you play?” Hinata asked as he let go of him and scooted back.

“Pinch server, but it took a lot of practice to make it on the court.” Yamaguchi answered looking down, not really enjoying all the eyes on him. 

“That’s so cool! You definitely should come practice with us sometime.” Hinata said so enthusiastically that Yamaguchi would feel guilty denying the invite.

“Yeah maybe sometime.” He grinned at Hinata. He really would like to play with him but the thought of possibly playing with Tsukishima or having him watch Yamaguchi play made him feel squeamish. 

“Great! Then it’s settled, we can pick a time. Nothing major, just a few friends hanging out.” Hinata said, sending a wink to Yamaguchi at the words ‘hanging out’. Yamaguchi narrowed his eyes in return, what was he trying to say? Oh. Yamaguchi wrung his hands in his lap, oh that’s what he meant. He’d really have to find something to tease Hinata about.

Tsukishima clicked his tongue and leaned back against Hinata’s bed. “We’re not friends.” He said and Yamaguchi turned his attention toward him. Tsukishima briefly met his eyes before he looked away and fixed his glasses with two fingers. 

Hinata huffed, obviously he had been through this multiple times. “If you’re not our friend then why are you even here?” Hinata said, with a hardly menacing glare. “Why do you always tag along if you don’t want to, hm?”

“You usually pay for food.” Tsukishima shrugged disinterestedly. 

“Oh that reminds me, are you guys hungry?” Hinata asked, already standing to his feet. “We can eat here or go grab something.” Yamaguchi’s stomach growled as if Hinata’s words had reminded him how hungry he was. There were words of agreement but Yamaguchi felt like he would be intruding, he was only really friends with Hinata after all.

“Um,” Yamaguchi says, standing, “I don’t really want to impose or anything so,” He left the rest to hang and rubbed the back of his neck. 

Hinata gasped mockingly. “Never! You’re my friend and I wanted to hang out with you tonight anyways so you’re definitely coming with.” He finished with a smile. Something about Hinata always made Yamaguchi feel a little less anxious and little more comfortable. 

“Yeah if anything it’s us imposing.” Kuroo said motioning toward the other three. Kuroo stood, putting his arm around Yamaguchi’s shoulders. “Plus, we’re friends now.” He grinned and shook Yamaguchi by the shoulders.

“Still not friends.” Tsukishima said, dodging Kuroo's smack, and walked over to stand next Hinata’s bedroom door.

“So we all agree we're going out?” Hinata asked the group, and they all hummed in response. “Okay well I’m only paying for Yamaguchi and Tobio, so the rest of you better have brought money.” He giggled

Kageyama hit Hinata on the back of the head playfully. “I always pay for you dumbass.” He said and moved his hand from the back of Hinata's head to his lower back.

“Yeah but this time I’m paying for us and Yamaguchi.” 

“No really it's okay, I can pay for myself but thank you for the offer.” He said a bit awkwardly, and shifted his weight between either foot.

“Nonsense!” Hinata laughed and swung open his door, he walked to the front, and Kageyama trailed beside to him. Tsukishima followed them out and Yamaguchi couldn't help but stare at him, he was pretty tall and Yamaguchi wondered what position he played. 

_________________________________

They made it to the restaurant and Kuroo and Kenma are sat beside Tsukishima on one side of the booth while Hinata and Kageyama squished next to him on the other side. He was against the wall and Tsukishima was straight across from him. He'd already glanced at him but he liked the rush it gave him when their eyes met. Of course, Yamaguchi knew this would't lead anywhere.

The dinner was actually kind of fun, Kageyama and Hinata yelled a couple playful quips and Kuroo took Kenma’s game away, probably so he would actually eat. Tsukishima rarely said anything, only interjecting when a remark was directed at him. 

It was about twenty minutes into the meal when Yamaguchi reached for his glass of water and he got pushed by Hinata and Kageyama. He spilled the water and great. Just fucking great. The cup knocked over onto the table, it’s contents flowed onto Tsukishima's lap.

Hinata was laughing hysterically, even Kageyama and Kuroo joined in. Yay, a dumbass just spilled water on someone, let's all have a big laugh about it, he thought bitterly.

Yamaguchi’s eyes widened. “I’m so sorry, I really didn’t mean to!” He spluttered feeling entirely embarrassed. Tsukishima clicked his tongue, he looked really irritated. Yamaguchi wanted to help him but he was just frantically waving his hands like an idiot. 

“I’m really sorry Tsukki!” Oh fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck he had fumbled his name. This really couldn’t have gotten more embarrassing he thought, groaning internally.

Beside him the laughter grew louder at Yamaguchi’s mistake, Hinata clutched at his stomach, an overreaction.

“You called him Tsukki!” He wheezed in between laughs. Yamaguchi knew he was bright red, not only did he spill water on the most offstandish person in the group, but he had also fucked up his name.

“It's just water.” Tsukishima reassured and reached for some napkins, Yamaguchi offered his. Tsukishima took it, he still looked irritated but Yamaguchi didn't dare apologize again. He held his tongue between his back teeth.

Hinata touched Yamaguchi’s shoulder. “Sorry for accidentally knocking into you but it was really Tobio’s fault, so he should be the one apologizing.” He shot a pointed at Kageyama. Kageyama shrugged in response, sipping his own water.

Yamaguchi glanced at Tsukishima again. He was still dabbing at his shorts but he looked up and locked eyes with him. Yamaguchi didn't really know what he should do, it was an accident but he still felt bad, the poor guy was going to have to walk home in wet shorts. That can’t be comfortable. Yamaguchi decided on something simple and mouthed ‘sorry’. Apparently that was the right thing to say because Tsukishima grinned. He looked amused. Yamaguchi smiled back meekly.

_________________________________

They left not too long after the incident, Kageyama and Hinata walked in front, they held hands, Hinata was wearing Kageyama's jacket. They made a cute couple, though, Kageyama didn't really look like a nice person but if Hinata was dating him then he obviously couldn't have been that bad. Kenma and Kuroo were close behind them, Kuroo chatting mindlessly.

The four of them were engaging in a conversation but Yamaguchi hadn't really been paying attention because Tsukishima was walking closely next to him. It wasn't weird but it made him nervous because Tsukishima was really fucking attractive, and Yamaguchi felt flustered walking so close.

“Stop looking like you spilled hot coffee on me.” Tsukishima said low enough Yamaguchi knew he was talking to him. “It’s just water and it’s already drying so stop freaking out about it.” 

That was the most Yamaguchi had heard him say, and he couldn't help but flush. Was it really that obvious he was still hung up on it? 

Yamaguchi laughed. “At least I didn’t offer to pay for dry cleaning.”

Tsukishima turned to look at him and he laughed as well, though he tried to hide it with the back of his hand. It didn't work. It was a nice sound and Yamaguchi thought he should be doing it more often. He wanted to make him laugh more and maybe he’ll be able too.

_________________________________ 

Yamaguchi walked up the stairwell to his dorm room and he opened the door and he saw his dorm mate was home. Yamaguchi waved at him and made his way to his small wardrobe, grabbing some clean clothes, a towel and his toiletry bag. He walked back out the room and down the hall towards bathroom to take a shower, and brush his teeth. 

He really did have fun, he’d have to thank Hinata again. When he came back, he sat on his bed and pulled out his phone, he wasn't sure what he should say but he settled on something basic.

(Yamaguchi:) I had fun tonight, thanks for inviting me out

(Hinata:) no problem! everyone really likes you I can tell

(Hinata:) even Tsukishima seemed to like you, but I already knew that ;)

Yamaguchi’s heart quickened, he forced the twisting in his stomach to stop. Tsukishima liked him? Well obviously not like that, but he thought Tsukishima found him annoying.

(Yamaguchi:) really?

(Hinata:) yeah obviously they’d like you, you’re a likeable person

(Hinata:) oh

(Hinata:) OH! You meant Tsukishima! Haha yeah he kept looking at you and he seems to be in a better mood I guess?

(Yamaguchi:) oh? I didn’t really notice 

(Hinata:) sure ;)

(Yamaguchi:) night Hinata

(Hinata:) goodnight :)

Yamaguchi smiled down at his phone and turned over in his bed to turn off the lamp beside it. He didn't have work tomorrow and it was a Saturday, so he probably wouldn't have any plans. He could probably spend the day studying.


	2. Chapter 2

It was Saturday morning and Yamaguchi didn’t have any plans for the day. It was pretty lame how socially inept he was, but he was too tired to care. 

He stretched out on his bed and his body vibrated with the movement. He rubbed at his tirelessly and stood up, stretching once again. He sat with his legs crossed beneath him and he moved his hands around his bed and under his blanket as he searched for his phone. 

There were no new texts which wasn't surprising but it did make him feel a little empty, a feeling that had a regular occurrence but hurt the same every time.

And if by somehow the Gods had heard his loneliness, he received a text from Tanaka. 

(Tanaka:) hey do you think you could cover my shift today?

(Yamaguchi:) Why? Is something wrong?

(Tanaka:) it’s me and my girlfriends anniversary today and i totally forgot to ask for it off

Yamaguchi groaned, flopping back on his bed. He wanted to talk to someone but this wasn't what he had in mind.

No, no, no, no, he really didn't want to go in today. It was his day off and he really should try and at least study. He wanted to tell Tanaka he couldn't, maybe make up a lie, but the better side of him was already replying to him. 

(Yamaguchi:) sure what time?

_________________________________

Saturday shifts were always slow. People had better things to do, and the ones that didn't, well those were the ones keeping Yamaguchi busy with orders. 

He didn't see Tsukishima during his shift, or technically Tanaka's shift. He did however see a few lively people come in and it helped him through a slow day.

_________________________________

Yamaguchi was back in his dorm studying for some test he didn’t remember he had. He wished he could have some sort of distraction, he would take almost anything. Maybe a power outage or even a dorm fire, but there was no such luck. 

It was a little after six and he stood up, stretching out his legs, pulling each arm around the back of his head. His feet were buzzing from the steady flow of blood returning. Yamaguchi groaned he really needed to stop sitting on his feet, the aftermath was never enjoyable and it was almost always painful.

He was hungry but the thought of making something and then eating it was too much work. He could go out tonight but he didn't really want to eat alone. But he was also starving and he thought he wouldn’t mind the embarrassment if his stomach was full.

Yamaguchi smiled, the thought of his stomach full of delicious and warm food was mouth watering. 

He walked over to his bedside drawer and grabbed his dorm key and wallet. He pulled on his shoes and stepped outside his room door, and locked it behind him. 

The hallway echoed with laughter and of course it would, it was a Saturday night and his neighbors actually had somewhat of a social life. Really, he should try to make more friends of his own but the thought of doing so was terrifying. 

He frowned. Okay, so maybe terrifying wasn't the best word but it wasn't not like making friends was a walk in the park. Yamaguchi was a nice enough person, but he felt insecure sometimes and it was hard not to when all of your friends fell higher on the attractiveness spectrum. 

He opened the building door that leads outside, hoping off the last two steps. Tonight was a nice night, the sky was a bruising purple and the air was cool on his skin. He decided to slow his pace and take in his surroundings, it’s not like he was meeting anyone for dinner, so there’s no rush, just the enjoyment of the the simplicity outside.

_________________________________

Yamaguchi left the restaurant and surprisingly, the loneliness wasn’t as uncomfortable as he thought it would be. In all honesty, it was probably the hunger that pushed aside his worrying mind.

The sky had gotten a lot darker and the air felt cooler as it sweeps across his skin. He folded his arms under each other, hugging them against his chest, he was glad he chose to wear his jacket.

“Yamaguchi!” A voice called from behind him. He turned around and saw someone sprinting at him. The sight probably would've been jarring if he hadn’t recognized the short man.

“Hinata, hi.” Yamaguchi breathed out, feeling it tickle his nose. 

“Hi! Whatcha doing out here?” Hinata asked, peering up at him curiously.

Yamaguchi shifted uncomfortably, it was a little embarrassing admitting he was out eating alone. But this was Hinata and he wasn’t really one to be the judgmental type. 

“I actually came out to eat, I was just heading home.” He answered shyly but Hinata didn’t seem to mind.

“Oh? If I had known you were going out I would have invited you to come eat with us.” Us? But Hinata wasn't alone, he thought with a frown. 

Just as the thought crossed his mind, someone came reeling around the same corner as Hinata had. “If you keep running ahead you’re gonna get lost dumbass.”

Hinata smiled up at his considerably taller boyfriend. “Yeah but then I probably wouldn’t have run into Yamaguchi.” Hinata said pointing to him. Kageyama looked up, acknowledging Yamaguchi with a nod.

Three more people came around the corner and it consisted of Kuroo, Kenma, and Tsukishima. Yamaguchi sucked in a cold breath, feeling it nip at his lungs.

“So this is where you guys ended up.” Kuroo said to the two boys in front of him. He glanced at Yamaguchi and smiled. “Hey, since when did you get here?” 

“Now I guess? I kinda just ran into Hinata.” Yamaguchi laughed, it was really Hinata who did the running. 

“Cool, we were just gonna go practice.” Kuroo pointed at the volleyball in his hand. “Wanna join?”

Yamaguchi smiled, and rubbed at the back of his neck. “I was just gonna go home for the night and I don’t really want to interrupt.” 

Next to him Hinata smacked him on the back. “Come on don’t be like that, now's the perfect time to show us your jump float serves!” Hinata pleaded. “I was really excited to see them!” 

“Maybe he can’t actually do them.” Tsukishima deadpanned.

Hinata huffed as he stalked up to Tsukishima, and pointed an accusatory finger at him. “How would you know? Hm? He said he was tired so maybe he just doesn’t feel up to it tonight.” 

Tsukishima looked to Yamaguchi, a grin teasing his lips as if to say ‘well?’

“No, I can do it.” Yamaguchi stated. Normally, he would have shied away from the attention, but he didn’t want to be seen as a liar.

“Show us what you got then.” Kuroo grinned wide and looked down on Yamaguchi tauntingly. He tossed the ball in Yamaguchi’s direction, he caught it with ease, and turned to Hinata, not really sure of where to go, hoping Hinata understood.

Hinata giggled. “I’ll lead the way.”

_________________________________

They made it to the gym that Yamaguchi had no clue existed. He’d lived there a little over a year but he hadn’t ever noticed it. There was a net that was already up, and a large bin full of balls.

Hinata leaned in close to Yamaguchi and tugged his arm down. He cupped a hand around his mouth and placed it next to Yamaguchi's ear. “Now’s the time to tell me if you were lying.” Hinata whispered. "Not that I think you were, but I think we could make up an excuse before you go on the court.”

Yamaguchi laughed whole heartedly. Hinata truly was a good friend and Yamaguchi would have to inform him of such sometime soon. “I’m not lying but thank you.” 

Hinata pulled back and let go of his arm. “Okay then good luck.” He gave him a toothy smile. 

The five other boys were at the back of the court. He could feel all their eyes on him- well probably not Kenma, he was almost always looking at his game. 

His hands were sweating against the ball, and he could feel it slipping. He took a deep breath and blew it out slowly. It had been awhile since he'd done this but he could feel the familiarity seeping back into his body. 

He could do this, he’d done this a hundred times over. 

He tossed the ball up and took a few steps forward, his legs crouched and sprung up into the air. His right arm lifted up and he could see the ball in front of him, all he had to do was hit it exactly right. He tried to block out the feeling of being watched and his hand connected with the ball, the stinging sensation ignited tiny sparks of pain throughout his hand. 

He dropped back to the ground with his shoes squeaking on the impact, eyes never leaving the ball. He watched as it swayed, he couldn't tell where it’ll land but he was sure it’ll hit somewhere good. He held his breath, not daring to let it out until the ball made contact with the flooring.

The ball hit within the bounds and he could feel a smile creeping onto his face as he let out the withheld breath. He did it and it felt just as exhilarating as it did back in high school. It was a feeling he never wanted to forget again. 

He heard cheering behind him and he knew it was Hinata. 

“That was so cool!” Hinata beamed and bounded towards Yamaguchi once again. “I never doubted you for a second! Well maybe for a second, but I knew you could do it!”

Hinata turned around to face Tsukishima, and stuck out his tongue. “Take that stupidshima.” 

Yamaguchi couldn't help the bubbling laughter that escaped his mouth. 

_________________________________

They had stayed at the gym for about two hours, and Yamaguchi could feel the tiredness setting in his muscles, it had been awhile since he’s done much of anything physical.

Hinata had accidentally hit Kageyama in the face with a ball, Tsukishima and Kuroo's laugh echoed throughout the gym. Oh so he did have a sense of humor. Given, it’s at the expense of others, but Yamaguchi had to admit he laughed as well.

It was hard though, keeping up with the other five, not only because of his lack of exercise, but because most of the time he found his eyes were trained on Tsukishima. He looked so good on the court and under the fluorescent lighting. The way his fingers would look flexing, trying to block the ball from Hinata was almost unfair.

If Yamaguchi lived in a perfect world, he would have already jumped Tsukishima and had his way with him; or rather, let him have his way with Yamaguchi.

Yamaguchi was watching him now, watching him hold his water bottle to his mouth, and watching as it dripped from his chin and trickled down his neck. Yamaguchi licked his lips. He swore he wasn't always like this.

He watched as Tsukishima lifted the bottom of his shirt up, wiping it across his mouth. The pale skin of his abdomen was showing and it looked soft. He knew he was staring and he wanted to look away, he should look away but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

Tsukishima glanced at him through narrowed eyes. Well fuck he really should have looked away because now he'd been caught staring like some drooling freak.

Yamaguchi looked away, his face was burning and his eyes were comically wide. He probably could’ve played it off somehow but he wasn’t exactly in the clearest state at the moment. If Yamaguchi had half a mind, he wouldn’t look back. 

Apparently he had no mind because the next thing he knew, he was peering back at the blond. 

Yamaguchi lifted his head, face still heated. He turned to look at Tsukishima only to find the latter was already watching him. There was a glint in his eyes and his lips were carrying the same grin as earlier, except this time it seemed to be saying something playful. Was this amusing to him? Watching Yamaguchi squirm around in his seat, oozing embarrassment?

As if making a show, Tsukishima wet his lips, giving Yamaguchi a once over. Yamaguchi sucked in a sharp breath, he should be looking away now but watching him was so addicting.

Tsukishima glanced at him once more before he turned around and walked away, and well whatever, it was bound to happen sooner or later. Yamaguchi was just hoping it’d be later. 

“Oh you’ve got it bad.”

Yamaguchi whipped his head back around and saw Kuroo crouched next to him, leaning an elbow on Yamaguchi’s shoulder.

“Huh?” Yamaguchi replied lamely. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He was playing dumb and it was usually a good tactic, but not for Yamaguchi, he knew he can’t lie for shit. 

“Huh?” Kuroo mocked with a grin. “Hinata told me so there’s no point in denying it.” Of fucking course Hinata blabbed to him. Yamaguchi sighed, Kuroo was right. “That obvious?” He asked in defeat. Maybe it wouldn’t have been if Hinata hadn't said anything. 

Kuroo laughed in his ear, his breath tickled his neck. “It really couldn’t be more obvious.” Yamaguchi groaned, squishing his face into his hands. “But if it helps, he seems interested.”

Yamaguchi’s heart stuttered. No that was unrealistic, it was just wishful thinking.

“I’ve never seen him with a girlfriend,” Kuroo continued, “And you weren’t the only one staring, it takes two to eye fuck.” 

Yamaguchi’s face was hot again and his mind went stupid. He was not 'eye fucking' or whatever Kuroo said, so he told him just as much, albeit in a spluttering mess.

“I was- we were not doing that.” He retorted trying to gain back the crumbs of his dignity that Kuroo had not-so-gently ripped from him. 

“Whatever you say.” Kuroo shrugged and stood up. “But you definitely weren't the only one.”

Yamaguchi stood with him and moved over to join the others. He didn't necessarily want to be next to Tsukishima since he had caught him staring. People like Tsukishima were out of everyone's league and they knew it, so they always used it to their advantage.

Hinata was chatting idly with Kageyama about getting meat buns. Would you even be able to get those this late? It was like nine thirty, he thought with a small frown.

“Hey, I think I’m gonna head home now but I had fun hanging out with you guys.” Yamaguchi said, voice faltering on the last word.

Hinata looked at him with a warm smile. “Okay well we really need to do this again, we can invite some more friends and introduce you and,” He was rambling and Yamaguchi found it endearing, “You gotta show them your pinch serve.”

“It’s not that good.” Yamaguchi waved Hinata off, he didn't mean for it to sound self deprecating.

“Hah? Of course it’s good! It’s one of the best I’ve seen.” Hinata protested. “And that says something because I’ve seen a lot.” 

Yamaguchi laughed. Leave it to Hinata to make you feel good about yourself over even the stupidest of things. “Thanks Hinata. I’ll uh, see you guys around then I guess?” He said to the group, walking backwards.

“Of course, text me when you make it home safe!” Hinata said, waving wildly.

Yamaguchi walked towards the gym door. He really did have fun despite the awkward incident earlier. He kept making a fool of himself in front of the one guy he was attracted to. It was like a fucking curse only Yamaguchi seemed to have.  
“Wait!” Hinata yelled across the gym. Yamaguchi turned around, he didn't think he forgot anything. He checked his pockets, no he wasn't missing anything. He walked back inside, and crossed the distance to Hinata. 

When he came back over, Hinata had a devious sort of smile on his face, even Kuroo looked like he was in on whatever it was.

“What?” Yamaguchi asked a bit skeptically. 

“Tsukishima here,” Hinata said, pushing said boy towards Yamaguchi, “Lives in the same building as you, just different floors so…” Yamaguchi didn’t like where this was going, his stomach was twisting around again.

“So?” 

“So,” Hinata continued, “He should walk you home, or well you guys can walk together!” He finished, pushing Tsukishima forward more.

The gym was quiet. “Oh, uh okay yeah that’s fine.” Yamaguchi said, as he managed to break the silence. His heart was beating fast and the last thing he wanted to do was be alone with Tsukishima right now. 

Tsukishima swatted Hinata's hands off him and clicked his tongue, as he walked past Yamaguchi. He was halfway across the gym when he called, “You coming or not?”

Yamaguchi didn't need to be asked twice, he turned around and matched Tsukishima's pace. They walked out of the building and the cold air hit him fast. It was not unwelcoming, if anything it was nice. The cool wind licked gently at his skin, cooling the sweat on top.

Tsukishima was quiet, but Yamaguchi hadn't expected him to be any sort of talkative. It was just that he could feel the tension between them. He got caught staring at him and now it was awkward. He should apologize, but that would mean having to actually talk to him. He groaned mentally.

“Hey so I just wanted to say-” He tried but was cut off by a harsh voice.

“Shut up Yamaguchi.” It was said with so much ice, Yamaguchi flinched. All he was going to do was apologize.

“But you don’t even know what I was gonna say!” He protested, feeling more bold with the darkness that hid his face.

Tsukishima huffed. “You were going to apologize.” 

“Okay and? What’s wrong with apologizing.” Yamaguchi didn't understand what Tsukishima was getting at.

“You don’t have to apologize.” He said sounding irritated he even had to explain it. 

“But I want to.” Yamaguchi countered defiantly 

Tsukishima stopped walking and turned towards him, he let out another sigh. “And I’m saying you don’t need to apologize for it, so drop it.” He looked at Yamaguchi, probably waiting for an agreement.

“Okay.” He breathed as he felt his pulse pick up. Did Tsukishima really not think anything of it? Or did he just not mind Yamaguchi watching him? That thought sent his mind absolutely wild, and yet, Yamaguchi didn’t know which answer he’d prefer.

Tsukishima started walking again and Yamaguchi followed in suit. They didn't talk the rest of the walk to the dorms but Yamaguchi didn't mind. His thoughts were still racing through what Tsukishima had said to him.

They eventually parted ways when they entered the building, and it seemed Tsukishima lived on the floor above him. He wondered how they’ve never ran into each other before. Did they share some of the same classes? No, Yamaguchi would have remembered him if they had.

Yamaguchi unlocked his door and stepped inside his room. He continued his night routine by showering, brushing his teeth, and texting Hinata that he had gotten home safely. Eventually fell asleep watching some poorly made movie he’d later have no recollection of.

_________________________________


	3. Chapter 3

Yamaguchi was behind the counter making a simple cappuccino all the while trying hard to stifle an oncoming yawn. His morning had gone by in a blur, and his mind was still hooked around last night. So much had happened during the few hours and he was trying to fully digest it.

He scowled down at the coffee, maybe he wouldn’t be as tired if he choked one of these down. 

He finished steaming the milk and placed the small porcelain cup onto a plate, before carrying it to the table of the woman who ordered it. He set it down gently and she glanced up from her phone, and gave him a polite smile.

He moved back behind the counter, and stood next to Yachi. There weren’t any customers in the shop besides the woman at the table but she didn’t seem to be paying them any mind.

Yachi looked up. “ Hi, did you need something?” 

“No not really, I just wanted to talk.” He answered and waved his hand around dumbly. “You know, to pass the time or something.”

“Oh okay well how was your weekend?” Yamaguchi’s brain halted, he really didn’t know how it was. Did he enjoy it? Well he enjoyed some of it but other parts were a little- 

He shook his head as if to clear his mind. “It was good, nothing eventful. How was yours?” 

“Uh,” She muttered looking away, and Yamaguchi though he spotted a faint blush touching her cheeks, “I had a date.” She looks back up at Yamaguchi with shy eyes. 

“Really? That’s good, did you have fun?” He asked, trying to keep the conversation light.

“Yes she um, she took me to dinner and dessert afterwards.” She said bashfully, “I had a lot of fun actually and I think we might go on another.” 

Yamaguchi smiled, he was glad his friend was putting herself out there, she truly did deserve it. Ever since he met Yachi, he knew they would click and he would only want what’s best for her.

“Well if she makes you happy then I say go for it.” He patted her head as the door chimed.

“Thanks Yamaguchi.” 

“Sure.” He turned to the entering customer. His shift ended in three hours and if he busied himself enough, maybe the time would fly by faster.  
_________________________________

The walk home after a night shift was always his favorite. The way the air would gently creep across his skin and ruffle through his hair. How the street lights would illuminate his path, eventually leading him home.

Yamaguchi made it up the stairs and through the halls to his dorm door. He'd done this a hundred times so he would bet that he could probably make the walk in his sleep.

He shuffled through the door, and placed his key in his bedside drawer. He did like the night shifts, really he did, but they always left him exhausted, and craving for sleep.

The desire to throw himself on his bed and pass out was high on his mind, but he knew he’d regret not showering in the morning. 

He dragged himself to the bathroom down the hall and pulled off his clothes, feeling the aches from playing last night set deep in his muscles. He switched on the hot water and stepped in, closing the curtain.

He felt the water melt away the pain, and ease him to relaxation. He reached for the shampoo and scrubbed it into his hair, feeling his nails scratch lightly at his scalp, it felt so nice he could die right there without any complaints. 

The water ran through his hair, and he loved the way it flowed off his face and down his body. He lathered in the conditioner, letting it sit while he idly scrubbed his body clean.

When he stepped out of the shower he was dizzy and struggling to put on his sweatpants and a plain white t-shirt. He opened the bathroom door and made his way back to his room and onto his bed, turning off the light, and wrapping himself in the blanket laid across his bed.

He didn’t have to beg for sleep that night and for that, he was thankful.

_________________________________

Yamaguchi shifted in his sleep, there were noises coming from outside his door but they were too vague for him to make out. 

The noises itched into his ears, growing louder. He sat up in his bed, blinking away as much of his drowsiness as he could manage. He rubbed his face, and his mouth stretched into a yawn.

He reached for his phone, the brightness made him screw his eyes shut. He peeked them open and saw it was two thirty in the morning. 

With a loud groan, he stumbled out of bed and stood to his feet and walked to the door. He wrapped his hand around the knob and twisted it open, only to be met with an obnoxiously loud ringing from above him. 

It took a few seconds before it hit him and when it did, his eyes shot open and he started down down the hall, his suddenly too heavy. He shoved open the building door and he was met with a crowd of people standing before him. 

He squinted at them, how long had they been out here and how long had it taken him to wake up? He felt multiple eyes on him as moved to meet the crowd. He tried to pushed away the thoughts of how fucking embarrassing it was to be possibly one of the last people out in…

Yamaguchi tilted his head frowning, was it a building fire? It had to have been because that was the fire alarm he heard inside.

“Yikes that’s embarrassing.” A cool voice from beside him whispered. He turned around only to be met with a pair of amused eyes. 

Great. Not only had he been woken up at two thirty in the fucking morning by a building fire, but Tsukishima of all people, was standing next to him. Yamaguchi wasn’t upset because Tsukishima was kind of an asshole, he could handle that, he liked that. It was because Yamaguchi just so happened to be caught staring at him the night before, like a fucking cat in heat. He was still painfully embarrassed.

“I didn’t notice.” Yamaguchi said sheepishly, opting to look down at his feet. He forgot he only had socks on and he already felt the cold pavement soaking through his socks, freezing his feet.

“Obviously.” Tsukishima crossed his arms over his chest. 

Yamaguchi rubbed his arms, feeling nervous under watchful eyes. He heard distant sirens approaching the building. He wondered what happened, if anybody was hurt. He cleared his throat, still staring down at his feet.

“Do you know what happened?” He asked, hoping it would be less awkward if there was a conversation thrown around between them.

“How should I know?” Tsukishima's voice was monotone. “Some dumbass probably left something burning on the stove.” 

“Hey, that was me!” A large man with spiked black and silver hair moved towards them, his frame was large and muscular. He held himself with an immeasurable amount of confidence, and Yamaguchi had to admit he was extremely attractive. A smaller guy with black wavy hair trailed behind him and he was beautiful. Maybe beautiful was an understatement, gorgeous and ethereal seemed a better fit. He wasn't actually all that smaller than the one with spikey hair, in fact he was almost just as tall.

Tsukishima smirked. “I guess we found the dumbass.” He hissed low enough for only Yamaguchi to hear. 

Yamaguchi snickered against the fist he pressed to his mouth. The man stopped in front of them with a large and seemingly confident smile. “Hi.”

“Hi.” Yamaguchi waved back as if he wasn’t just laughing at the guy's expense.

“I didn’t mean to leave my food on the stove on purpose,” He explained, eyes wide, waving his hands around wildly, “I just got so distracted.”

The smaller one beside him scoffed. “Distracted?” 

The larger one turned on his heels to look at him. “Uh yeah, and do I need to remind you that I was distracted because of you?” He asked with a sly grin teasing his lips. 

The shorter boy stiffened, turning his head away, but Yamaguchi spotted the pink tinting his cheeks. It didn't take much to realize what he was talking about. 

Yamaguchi saw the fire truck enter the building parking lot. It didn’t seem like there was an actual fire, but instead just smoke from the dorm kitchen that set off the alarms. It was a relief, at least nothing was destroyed.

“Well, they’ll probably be wanting to talk to me so I should get going.” The larger one said while laughing and walking towards the firefighters.

“Sorry.” The smaller of the two apologized, before turning around and heading after the other guy. 

Yamaguchi giggled and beside him he could feel Tsukishima’s eyes back on him.

“What?” He asked, not actually sounding interested in what Yamaguchi had to say.

“That was fucking hilarious!” He laughed harder, looking up at the boy next to him. “Almost worth being woken up this early.” 

He saw the corner of Tsukishima’s lips tilt upwards in a mean sort of smile. 

“Do I need to remind you that I was distracted because of you?” Yamaguchi mocked the boy from earlier, his chest was tightening with laughter. He wiped a non-existent tear from the corner of his eye.

Tsukishima laughed, his eyes crinkled in the corners, and the sound was intoxicating, it filled Yamaguchi's chest with a rush of fondness. 

Tsukishima re-adjusted his glasses, letting out a last laugh, which was more of a huff of air. Yamaguchi was staring at him again, he knew it probably wasn't the best decision, but it wasn't like he’d been making much of those anyway. Tsukishima was wearing a black hoodie with matching sweatpants, his hair was hardly ruined from sleep and that was unfair. It was unfair how good he always looked. His eyes were a light brown that almost shone gold in the light, and that was the first thing Yamaguchi noticed about him. 

“Why are you staring at me?” 

Yeah he knew that was gonna happen. “I’m not?”

“You are.” He stated, eyes unwavering.

Yamaguchi giggled again, “I don’t know Tsukki, you’re the one one with bad eyesight.” He pointed at his glasses. He hadn’t meant to use the nickname again but he didn’t seem too bothered the last time Yamaguchi accidentally let it slip. 

Tsukishima’s eyes narrowed. “That’s why I have glasses, dumbass.”

“I guess we’ll never know.” Yamaguchi shrugged his shoulders, looking away. He knew there’s a stupid grin slapped across his face, but it couldn't be helped, this was too entertaining for him.

After a few moments of silence, Yamaguchi glanced back at Tsukishima and his breath caught in his throat. Tsukishima was watching him carefully, there was a soft smile gracing his lips and it looked so surreal. Yamaguchi swore Tsukishima’s eyes flickered down to Yamaguchi's mouth as he wets his own lips, eyes trailing back to his.

He wanted to say something but then one of the firefighters yelled out an ‘all clear’ to the crowd of sleep deprived students. 

He cleared his throat to say something like ‘goodnight’ before parting ways but Tsukishima was already walking away. He could call it out but it wasn't worth the extra effort, and he really didn’t want to draw any more attention than necessary to himself.

He started walking back to the building door when he sees the two guys from earlier still talking to the firefighters. The larger of the two was rubbing the back of his neck looking somewhat apologetic. He spotted Yamaguchi and waved with an obnoxiously wide smile for two thirty in the morning.

But Yamaguchi smiled back, waving his hand before he skipped up the stairs. 

He made it back to his room and crawled back into his bed. He wrapped the blanket around him once again, feeling the sleep come easy as his eyes closed and his mouth opened slightly.

_________________________________

He had Monday off, which worked out pretty well for him. He could go to his morning classes, one of which he had a test for, and spend the rest of his evening studying. 

It was nine when he sprinted across campus towards his computer science lecture. He wouldn’t be late, he knew that for sure, but he actually enjoyed that class. It made him feel useful.

He was ducking past people, avoiding stray elbows when he finally made it to his class, and he was early like always. He sat near the front, and pulled out his laptop, placing it on the table in front of him.

He didn't share this class with anyone he knows which was kind of lame but at least he didn’t have to worry too much about being distracted.

The class went by fast and Yamaguchi and walked back across campus, this time his pace was slow. He had another at two, but he could squeeze in some light studying for the test, and make lunch after. 

When he got back to his dorm he sat on the floor, and leaned against his bed. Once again, he pulled out his laptop, along with his textbooks from underneath his bed and got to work.

He tapped his pen against his lower lip in concentration. He wasn't really sure he understood some of the study material but he should be fine. It wasn't like one test would knock his grade down enough to have a major impact on it.

He groaned, leaning his head back into the softness of his bed. He didn’t usually mind studying but something about sitting for hours trying to force yourself to learn, made him itch with annoyance. He could stop whenever he wanted and take a break but he knew if he did, he probably wouldn't resume his studying after. 

Fuck it. He stood up, stretching out the small aches that traveled throughout his back, and moved to his door. 

He had about two and a half hours until his next class so he could probably go and visit Hinata for a short while.

He wasn't usually one for visiting his workplace on his days off, but he was desperate to talk to someone. Plus, they don't only sell coffee, they also made pretty damn good tea. 

_________________________________

When he pulled open the door to the cafe, Hinata’s head snapped up, smiling instantly upon realization of who it was. 

There was a couple sat at the back sipping away on their drinks, but other than that it was seemingly empty. That in itself wasn’t unusual, most people took their drinks to go. He stepped into the shop, moving to the front counter.

“Yamaguchi, hi! What’s up.” Hinata asked, leaning over the counter. 

“Ah, I was thinking of getting a little pick me up.” He said, returning the smile.

If Hinata’s smile could have got any wider, it did. “Of course, what kind were you thinking of?” 

“Black tea but I haven’t decided which so surprise me I guess.” He hoped it wasn’t too much to ask of him. Yamaguchi didn’t really think it would be though, seeing as there weren’t any oncoming customers. “Medium to go.” He tacks on.

“Yes sir.” Hinata replied, faking a serious face as he reached for a medium paper cup. 

No matter what he did, Hinata always seemed to put his best efforts into it. He was just naturally a good spirited guy and Yamaguchi was glad he could call him a friend. 

During elementary school, Yamaguchi had been bullied relentlessly because of his looks. Although the tormenting had subsided when he got to high school, he still never felt like he fit in. His friend group was always small and even to this day he still felt insecure with his complexion. That’s why he was so elated when he met Hinata, the guy just had a way of making you feel good about yourself.

Hinata slid the tea across the counter. “What’s wrong?” He asked, voice full of concern.

“Nothing, just tired from studying.” He replied, rubbing his eyes as if to say ‘see, I really am tired.’

Hinata hummed. “Okay well do you wanna hang out tonight? I get off at twelve but I can come by at like five?” 

It had been a while since Hinata’s stayed over, the last time was around two weeks ago. Yamaguchi enjoyed their nights together, most of the time they somehow ended up helping each other study. Helping each other only worked in some courses though, so it wasn’t always useful.

“Yeah sure, are you planning to stay over?” He asked, handing money to him. 

“If that’s okay with you!” Hinata took the money and waved his hands in front of him, the smile back on his face.

“Of course it is, but what about Kageyama?” Kageyama seemed like a pretty intimidating guy and the last thing Yamaguchi wanted was for there to be trouble between them.

Hinata shot him a questioning look. “Tobio? We don’t need to spend every minute together.” He giggled, scooting Yamaguchi's drink closer to him. “Plus he knows there’s nothing to worry about, you’ve already got a boyfriend.”

Yamaguchi’s face felt warm and he knew Hinata could see the color rising. “He is not my boyfriend.” He huffed, eyes looking elsewhere. “I hardly even know him.”

“But you knew who I was talking about.” Yamaguchi’s head snapped back to Hinata, mouth opening to refute his words but he couldn't bring himself to get it out. Of course he knew who Hinata was talking about, he was constantly teasing him about it.

“Bye Hinata.” He said, grabbing his tea as he left the building. 

Yamaguchi’s face was still radiating warmth and he blamed Hinata. He wanted to take back everything nice he’d ever thought about him. He pouted, and took a sip of the tea, it was pretty strong, but Hinata went overboard on the sugar.

_________________________________

Hinata kept his word and showed up at his door a little after six with a bottle of wine in one hand and a movie in the other. Yeah they probably weren’t going to study tonight.

Hinata stepped in through the doorway and slipped off his shoes before walking over to Yamaguchi's bed. He sat down at the foot of it and set the wine on the floor, tossing the movie to Yamaguchi.

He caught it between both hands, and turned it over to read the cover. It looked like some sort of old school horror movie. 

Yamaguchi looked at Hinata questioningly before tossing it back. “I thought you didn’t like horror movies?” 

“I don’t but you do,” He sighed, dropping the movie onto the bed beside him, “And last time we watched something I picked out.”

“You picked this one out too.” Yamaguchi pointed out, laughing. Hinata threw a pillow at him.

“Shut up! I was trying to be nice!” He was giggling as well, swerving the pillow that had been thrown back at him.

Yamaguchi could only smile and accept his generosity. He walked over to his bed, and took the plastic movie case, turning back to his school bag on the floor. He reached down and retrieved his laptop. 

“Lights off or on?” He asked, hand hovering over the light switch. Hinata lifted an eyebrow and Yamaguchi nodded. Off it is.

He flopped onto his bed and pulled his laptop closer to him. He opened the movie case and slid the disc into the open attachment while Hinata propped the laptop on the pillow. Hinata scooted closer to him and they both leaned against the wall.

Every now and then he felt Hinata jostle beside him whenever there was a jump scare, he made sure to laugh at him whenever it occurred. 

Yamaguchi was extremely talkative when he watched movies, so it worked out on nights like these because Hinata just so happened to be the same exact way. Usually people would be bothered by this but to Yamaguchi, it just made the movie a lot more enjoyable, especially when there was someone you could do it with.

They opened the wine less than halfway through the movie and Hinata made him fetch two cups. He didn't have any wine glasses because why would he? So he returned with two plastic cups and poured the wine over his bed, careful not to cause any stains.

The movie wasn’t boring but it could’ve been better. To Yamaguchi's surprise, it wasn’t as predictable as he thought it would have been, but the poor dialogue and awful acting ruined any chances of it being good.

_________________________________

It’s about nine thirty when the movie was over and they had finished off the bottle of wine not too long ago.

Hinata sat up straight, shutting Yamaguchi's laptop and stared up at him expectantly.

“What?” He asked, looking down at him. It was a sort of creepy sight. 

“So tell me what’s going on between you and Tsukishima. And don’t say nothing because it’s obviously not.” Hinata said with a smile. He didn’t know when Hinata got so good at reading him but it was so annoying sometimes.

Yamaguchi huffed, allowing his head to knock lightly against the wall. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Uh huh.” Hinata hummed, fixing Yamaguchi with a knowing look. 

“Yeah you must be going crazy.”

“So you’re saying you don’t turn into a mess whenever you so much as see him?” Hinata teased. And okay maybe he did but it didn’t have to be pointed out. 

“Yep.” He lied.

Hinata hummed again before flopping onto his back, his head landed near the foot of the bed. “Then I guess you wouldn’t be interested in looking at photos of him during games.”

Yamaguchi nodded in agreement.

“Pictures of him all hot and sweaty, his skin sticking to every-” 

“I wouldn’t!” Yamaguchi interrupted him with his protest.

“You would!” Hinata countered while giggling. Yamaguchi tried to kick him in the leg but he avoided the hit with ease. “Your face is all red so it makes it easy to tell how you feel.” 

Yamaguchi cursed his face, covering it with a pillow from behind him. The thought of looking at those pictures in itself was already alluring enough as it was, he was sure if he looked at them he would probably short circuit.

“Hey but on a more serious note, I don’t think whatever this is, is one sided.” Hinata said, tugging at the pillow covering his face. Yamaguchi gave him a side eye in disbelief.

“Seriously! I’ve seen the way he looks at you and plus, it kind of seems like he’s trying more during practice?” Hinata said almost like a question. “It’s like he’s putting more effort in.”

Yamaguchi wasn't sure if it was the wine but he felt dizzy. Kuroo had said the same thing to him, but he didn’t want to believe it. He was still not entirely sure he did, maybe they were taking pity on him and feeding him false hope.

“Look I’ll stop bothering you about it.” Hinata's voice sounded sincere.

“Okay.” Yamaguchi said, sitting up and fixing his hair. Hinata’s face brightened once again.

“Okay,” He agreed, “Wanna watch another movie? I feel a little sick from watching the last one, it was pretty gory.” He stuck his tongue out and made a ‘bleh’ sound.

Yamaguchi laughed, already reaching for his laptop. “That’s probably the wine talking. You’re kind of a lightweight.”

“Am not!” He protested and Yamaguchi only laughed harder. His friend liked to pretend he could hold his liquor but Yamaguchi had been witness to multiple sick trips to the bathroom.

“Fine but so are you!” They both knew he wasn’t. He didn’t particularly indulge in consuming large amounts of alcohol, but when he did, he sure as fuck didn’t turn into a mess like Hinata. The worst that happened to him was a loose tongue and a painful headache in the morning.

“Whatever you say Hinata.” He breathed out, a smile still holding a place on his lips. “What do you wanna watch? Comedy, drama, sci-fi?” 

Hinata slouched down against the wall and reached for a stray blanket to cover himself. “Can’t go wrong with comedy.”

“Comedy it is.” He slid down next to Hinata and let him pick out of the movie.

Yamaguchi wasn't sure when Hinata passed out but he knew it was sometime after himself, because he didn't get kicked while nodding off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the fact that I have no idea how cafes work for me <3


	4. Chapter 4

Yamaguchi woke up with something hard pressed against his face and it’s freezing cold. He tries to open his eyes but the hard thing jerks into his face causing him to let slip a groan, okay, what the fuck?

He raised his hand and grabbed at whatever it was that had assaulted him. His fingers patted around for it until they felt toes and he grimaced, throwing the foot off of him and sat up, blinking away his sleep. 

Waking up to someone's foot jammed in your face was not an ideal situation and he could feel the irritation already making its way onto his face.

He saw Hinata lying opposite of him, face buried into the mattress. He had forgotten that he slept over last night, and he was regretting his choice. Yamaguchi rubbed at his eyes and reached for his phone to check the time, the bright light momentarily blinded him, causing him to recoil with a wince. It was twelve thirteen, he leaned over and shook Hinata awake.

Yamaguchi heard mumbling coming from the sleeping boy and he rolled his eyes. “Get up, I don’t know if you’ve got stuff to do today so,” He gave him a last shove, “Get up.”

There was a few more muffled words but this time Yamaguchi had a pretty good idea of what was said. 

Hinata shifted his head to peek out at Yamaguchi, he sighed and rolled onto his back. “I don’t have anything to do today so you basically woke me up for nothing.” 

“Yeah well I have work today at one, but feel free to stay here if you want.” Yamaguchi stood to his feet and collected his clean clothes and toiletry bag, stepping out of the room the bathroom for a shower, he heard Hinata yell that he was going back to sleep. It wasn’t unusual for Hinata to stay over by himself while Yamaguchi was gone, he was almost always gone by the time he got back.

He let the water pour over him, washing away his sleep. If he could shower every minute of every day he probably would. 

Yamaguchi scrunched up his nose. Okay, well no he wouldn’t want to because then he’d get all pruney and gross and that would definitely not be relaxing or even somewhat comfortable.

He scrubbed out the rest of his conditioner and dragged himself out of the shower. He dried himself off with his towel before wrapping it around his waist and moving to stand in front of the mirror. 

He brought his fingertips to his face, letting them gently move down his cheeks. He hated feeling this way about himself, he really did, but he couldn't help it. He was unhappy with the way he looked, he always had been. 

Yamaguchi cleared his throat and reached for his toothbrush, running it under water and applying a good size amount of toothpaste. He multitasked brushing his teeth and applying lotion to his body, careful not to late his eyes linger too long on his insecurities. 

When he came back to his room, he saw Hinata passed out again. Yamaguchi smiled fondly as he slipped on his socks and shoes. He hopped on one foot trying to shove the other into his shoe. He was probably going to be late but it should be fine seeing as he was almost always on time.

He slid his phone into his back pocket and searched for his dorm key, it was in his bedside drawer. He stepped back out the door and made his way through the hall and down the stairs. 

When he opened the building door he was met with an intense amount of cold air, he tilted his head up to look at the sky and saw dark and heavy clouds looming over him.

"Well fuck." He grumbled a little bit too loud. He was going to have to run and pray the rain missed him on the way. He would just have to deal with getting wet after work.

_________________________________

It started raining almost as soon as he made it to the little shop and that was enough to make his day. The last time he had worked a seven hour shift in damp clothes, he wanted to crawl out of his skin and die. The feeling of your skin being cold and wet, chafing against your clothes was awful enough to drive you insane. 

Yamaguchi shuddered at the memory, feeling the discomfort ghost itself across his body. 

Tanaka and Kinoshita were already behind the counter taking orders and Yamaguchi could only smile sheepishly when they spotted him outside the door. It wasn't like he was trying to be late, he had just forgotten to set his alarm because he had been distracted by Hinata. 

Yamaguchi pulled open the door before heading into the backroom to put on his apron and clip his name tag to it. The room was always colder than the rest of the building which never made sense to him. He felt the chill set in as he pulled his apron over his head and tied the two thin strings behind his back. 

He rubbed his eyes blurry, and stepped into the bathroom to wash his hands. He tried to avoid looking at himself in the mirror as he scrubbed at his hands, but that felt like an impossible task. The worst place you could start feeling self conscious was probably at work, you get distracted thinking of how others see you, and it messes up your usual rhythm. 

He dried his hands and walked out of the room, back into the shop. There weren’t any customers at the counter anymore, most of them were sitting at the small rounded tables in the back.

“Sorry.” He whispered to Tanaka and stood next to him. He knew he didn’t have to apologize, especially not to Tanaka but he still felt somewhat guilty. 

Tanaka turned to look at him. “Sorry?” 

“You know for being late and all.” Yamaguchi cleared up, knowing that Tanaka didn't mind. 

Tanaka laughed in a way that almost sounded like he was scoffing. “I couldn’t care less about that. Do you know how many times I’ve been late and had you cover my ass?” He said the last part quieter incase there were any listening customers. There weren't.

“I guess.” He agreed lamely. Their boss was pretty lenient but he was pretty fucking scary when he wanted to be.

The bell chimed and two young women around his age walked in. They moved to the counter where Kinoshita took their order and he looked more than happy to be serving them Yamaguchi thought, stifling a laugh

“You doing anything Saturday?” Tanaka asked quietly, and Yamaguchi wasn't sure if it’s so the customers wouldn't hear him or if it was so Kinoshita couldn't. Neither him nor Tanaka seemed to really take a liking to him, he wasn’t a bad person or anything, there was just something about him?

“No probably not, why?” Yamaguchi said, lowering his voice to match.

Tanaka grinned, swiping his tongue across his teeth and nodded his head. “Good because I know someone who’s throwing a house party that night, and you should totally come.”

Yamaguchi frowned, he'd never actually been invited to a party before, he had always felt anxious in big crowds. He felt his mouth go slack, not really sure what to say.

“Um I don’t really think that’d be a good idea.” He said, twisting his hands together behind his back. “I wouldn’t know anyone besides you so,” He left the rest to hang in the air.

“No Hinata would be there and we wouldn’t leave your side. Plus, I want you to come.” Tanaka pleaded with his eyes. He really hated saying no to people but-

“You need to start putting yourself out there dude.” Yamaguchi received a slight shove on his shoulder. “Y'know like meeting a cute girl or something.”

Yamaguchi raised his eyebrows, a smile reluctantly forming on his face. “Not really what I’d be looking for.” 

It took Tanaka a second to understand what he was insinuating, and when it clicked, his eyebrows lifted comically and his mouth made an ‘O’ shape. 

His expression was replaced with a knowing smile. “Got it. There will be plenty of hot guys there so I could probably hook you up or something seeing as I’m so nice.” He said shrugging his shoulders and crossing his arms, looking proud of himself.

Yamaguchi scoffed. “Okay whatever you say.”

“So you’ll come then.” 

It wasn’t the idea of ‘hot guys’ that would be there that made him want to say yes. It was that he really liked Tanaka and saying no now would probably lead to less future invitations. Maybe not though, Tanaka was a pretty persistent guy.

“Maybe.” He said looking away when the doorbell chimed again. This time it was an older woman with two children by her side.

Tanaka laughed. “It was the hot guys that changed your mind wasn't it?” 

Yamaguchi kicked him from under the counter only causing the other boy to laugh harder. “If you keep saying that then I definitely won’t be going.” He said under his breath with another smile directed towards the woman. 

_________________________________

It was seven thirty two and the sun had just gone down less than an hour ago. Kinoshita had left not too long after taking the two women's drinks from earlier, so it was just him and Tanaka left.

Yamaguchi looked out the window, huffing quietly. The rain didn’t look like it was going to let up anytime soon, which was unfortunate because he got off at eight and he didn’t have an umbrella. 

You would think that he would’ve learned his lesson the last he forgot an umbrella but apparently not. At least he would only be soaked on the walk home, because at least then he could take a hot shower to warm himself up. 

The thoughts of being able to go home and soak himself to relaxation were enough to make him feel dazed. He’d been working six hours with a constant headache, and he was probably never drinking with Hinata on a weeknight again.

“Are you feeling okay?” The voice was gentle but it startled Yamaguchi nonetheless. He looked up from where he was leaning against the counter with his face resting in his hands. The stream of customers had slowed significantly after around six.

“Yeah I’m fine just tired I guess.” He removed his elbows from the counter and straightened his back. He could feel the dull tension in his shoulders pull, leaving them to ache.

Tanaka nodded. “I get it. These shifts always go by slowly but hey, just think of it as we basically get paid to stand around doing nothing if there’s no customers.” He said with a dopey grin.

Yamaguchi laughed, he didn't really think of it like that but it was a good point. 

The bell chimed and a familiar orange blur rushed over to the counter in front of Yamaguchi. He didn't have time to give him a confused greeting because after him, three other boys followed him in. Yamaguchi felt his heart beat embarrassingly fast when he realized who they were- or rather who one of them was specifically.

“See?” Hinata said, pulling Yamaguchi from his thoughts to look down at him. “I told you he’d still be here!”

Yamaguchi’s mouth went dry. “Obviously, I told you I would be this morning.” He managed to say with a smile. Well maybe not so much of a smile, it was more tight lipped.

“Yeah, yeah,” Hinata said waving a hand pointlessly, “Anyways, there’s something I wanted- or well we wanted to ask you.”

“You couldn’t have texted me?” Yamaguchi asked, narrowing his eyes skeptically. 

“Well I could’ve, but we also wanted something to drink so I figured we could come here and tell you in person as well!” Hinata grinned, his lips stretching high. “Oh also, this way you can’t make up an excuse over text because now I can tell if you’re lying or not.”

Yamaguchi's shoulders sagged. He wasn't sure what Hinata was planning to ask him but if he was putting him on the spot, then it was probably gonna be something he wouldn't enjoy.

Kuroo stepped to the side of Hinata and leaned against the counter with a grin that always seemed to be on his face. Yamaguchi raised an eyebrow as if telling him to spit it out. He had a lot of patience, he really did but it was so hard when he had to force himself not to glance at Tsukishima.

“So there’s a party this Saturday and we want you to come with us.” Kuroo said sliding forward on his elbows. 

Yamaguchi laughed and he felt Tanaka appear beside him. He didn’t believe in fate so this was a hell of a coincidence.

“I just invited him!” Tanaka laughed stupidly, draping an arm around Yamaguchi’s shoulders. “I knew Hinata would be there but I wasn’t sure if you guys would be going too, but it seems we’ve got another one!”

“I said maybe.” Yamaguchi shrugged off Tanaka’s arm. “I’m not sure if I’d really want to.”

“Nope! We all invited you so now you have to come.” Hinata said bubbly as ever. Yamaguchi’s mind fixated on the word ‘we’. He wondered if Tsukishima wanted him there. He glanced up, eyes locking with the blond. His face still held a bored expression but Yamaguchi’s chest still lit up with a stupid amount of excitement. 

Yamaguchi rolled his eyes, before looking back at Hinata. “Fine but-” He tried to say but he was interrupted by Hinata’s cheers.

“Cool okay! So I’ll text you the time and stuff and Kuroo can pick you up!” 

Kuroo hummed. “Yeah I can pick you up but I can’t promise you a ride back.” His grin widened and his eyebrows wiggled.

“I’ll text you later.” Hinata said, walking backwards towards the door. He didn’t make it very far though before Kageyama grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him back over.

“We didn’t order anything yet dumbass.” He said looking down at Hinata, and he looked away in embarrassment.

“Oh yeah, my bad.” Hinata laughed, rubbing his free hand on the back of his head. 

Yamaguchi was smiling, and he could hear Kuroo and Tanaka laughing around him. 

“Okay so what can I get you guys?” Yamaguchi asked. He knew what Hinata usually had to drink and now he knew what Tsukishima seemed to like, but the other two were a mystery to him.

“I’ll probably have a small hot chocolate with lots of whipped cream.” Hinata announced and that was exactly what Yamaguchi knew he’d order. “What about you Tobio?” He asked, looking up at his boyfriend, and Yamaguchi didn’t miss Hinata intertwining their fingers between them.

“Do you guys sell just milk?” Kageyama asked 

“Like the little milk boxes or just a cup full of plain milk?” Yamaguchi wasn't really sure how appetizing the last one sounded.

Kageyama’s eyes seemed to widen a fraction. “You can do that?” He asked, and Yamaguchi wondered if he was being serious. 

“I guess yeah if you want.” Yamaguchi smiled at him, and Kageyama nodded. “Okay what size?” 

“Medium.” Yamaguchi tried not to let the disgust creep onto his face. He couldn't imagine actually wanting to drink that much milk in one sitting. 

He nodded and they both left to sit down at a table near the front. “Uh here or to go for all of you?” He called out and Hinata pointed to the door. To go it is.

Yamaguchi was under the impression was going to be taking Kuroo’s order next but it seemed Tanaka was already helping him. Tanaka glanced over at him and shot Yamaguchi a wink. Yamaguchi looked away, focusing on Tsukishima again, not sure what to say.

“Hi.” He settled for and he felt stupid as soon as the words fell from his mouth. 

“Hi.” The blond said back and oh wow did that make Yamaguchi’s stomach lurch. 

His mouth quirked up into a smile as he tilted his head. “Can I assume you want the same thing as last time?”

“You can.” Tsukishima said, looking away from Yamaguchi.

“Okay!” Yamaguchi chirped, feeling the familiar heat blooming in his cheeks, he hadn’t meant for it to sound that excited but there was nothing he could do about it now. He turned around and started on the three drinks. 

When he was done with the drinks he set them on the counter and beckoned them over. He and Tanaka had to close up the shop in less than twenty minutes so the others left soon after getting their orders.

When the door closed, Tanaka materialized behind him again.

“You definitely have a secret admirer.” He said, voice too close to Yamaguchi’s ear. “Or maybe not so secret. He wasn’t being very subtle.”

Yamaguchi moved away from Tanaka and walked back behind the counter. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” 

“Oh so you’re saying you didn’t notice the hot tall blond watching you the whole time.” Tanaka laughed, joining Yamaguchi behind the counter and grabbing a wet rag to clean the tables. Yamaguchi’s face burned at the question, of course he noticed but there was no way Tsukishima was actually interested in him.

“I didn’t.” He lied, wiping at the counter in front of him. 

“Whatever you say, but he was totally checking you out.” Yamaguchi bit his lip in thought. He still doubted he would be Tsukishima’s type but he couldn't help but wonder about it. Three people had told him that Tsukishima seemed to be interested.

“Do you really think so?” Yamaguchi asked, head bowed down, making sure not to look at Tanaka. He heard Tanaka pause and shuffle closer towards him.

“Of course, you really need to stop doubting that people can find you attractive.”

Yamaguchi laughed dryly, how could he not feel that way? It’s all he’s ever been told about himself. He felt Tanaka step into his personal space and he pinched both of Yamaguchi’s cheeks. “Really, how could they not? You’re so cute!” He said wiggling his hands up and down, another stupid smile high on his face.

Yamaguchi batted his hands away, rubbing at the sore skin on his face. “Shut up.” He laughed breathily and ducked down when Tanka reached for his face again.

“No can do!” Tanaka said lurching forward, Yamaguchi stepped backwards, avoiding him.

They spent the next five minutes messing around before they both realized they'd have to hurry up and close the shop. It was relatively clean when they parted ways soon after switching off the lights and locking the doors.

The rain was still coming down hard but he reminded himself about the hot shower he would soon be having. 

He ran home as quickly as he could but the rain soaking through his pants made it increasingly hard. He could feel his thighs chafing against the wet material and god was it unpleasant.

When he made it to his dorm building he sighed in relief, pulling himself up the stairwell. He stood in front of his door and fished through his pocket trying to find his key. When he found it, he slid it into the lock and pushed the door open. 

The warm air hit him pleasantly as he walked in. He wanted to shower as soon as possible, so he was pulling off his shoes carelessly. He left the room and wandered down the hall until he made it into the bathroom, taking off his clothes, turning on the hot water.

He really hoped he didn’t end up getting a cold. He stepped into the shower. It always took him a while to get over a sickness so it would really put a damper on any ideas of going to the party if he happened to catch a cold.

He let his mind wander around aimlessly. He thought back to both of the invitations he had received to the party. Initially, he was going to turn it down but then he discovered Tsukishima would be there and well...

Yamaguchi groaned, shaking his head underneath the water. Nothing would happen but he couldn't stop the incessant thoughts from crossing his mind.

Maybe something would happen like he’d be able to see what kind of drunk Tsukishima was. Yamaguchi laughed at the thought of him being intoxicated. He couldn't really picture him in that kind of state.

He finished scrubbing his body and left the shower reluctantly, wrapping a towel around his waist. He could feel the headache slowly disappearing and his body felt numb with exhaustion. 

He dried off his skin and dressed himself hastily, wanting to get into bed sooner rather than later. 

It was eight thirty four when he made it back to his room. He let the phone drop onto his stomach as he turned off the light on his bedside table. He wasn't really sure when he started getting tired at such early hours but it made him feel old. 

His phone buzzed and he grabbed it, pulling his blanket over his lower half and turning to face the wall. 

(Hinata:) Oikawa’s party Saturday at 9ish 

(Yamaguchi:) Thanks 

(Hinata:) np! But I gotta warn you, Kuroo’s kind of a bad driver so I’m just warning you :D

(Yamaguchi:) I can’t believe I let you guys talk me into this

(Hinata:) That's what friends are for ;)

(Yamaguchi:) Night Hinata 

(Hinata:) gn Yamaguchi!!! :)

Yamaguchi smiled at his phone before turning it off and tucking it under his pillow. His eyes closed and they burned with drowsiness. He could feel himself melting into his mattress as the sleep took over his body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the short chapter, I kept getting distracted haha. I wanted to add more to this chapter but I feel like it would be better to hold off until the next. I'll definitely try and have more scheduled uploads <3
> 
> I have a hard time writing Yamaguchi feeling insecure because it hurts so baddddddd. He's not ugly >:(
> 
> The next chapter is probably my favorite and It's the whole reason I even attempted to write this fic so yeah. Thank you guys for reading this, it's really encouraging to see that some of you enjoy this!! <3


	5. Oikawa's Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Tsukki,” Yamaguchi tried but Tsukishima’s grin widened a fraction. The hand on Yamaguchi’s cheek moved down to his jaw, gripping it gently, tilting his head back. Tsukishima pressed his lips to his and they were soft as they moved against his slowly.

Yamaguchi was throwing up and he wasn't sure when it started but he has a pretty good idea of why. Sometimes when he felt overly anxious he would get sick and throw up the contents residing in his stomach. He was sure he wasn’t actually ill, it was just the thought of tomorrow being Saturday that made his stomach churn.

He was knelt over the toilet at the moment and it was fucking disgusting. Resting your chin and hands on the bowl is unsanitary, but in these moments he couldn’t find it in himself to care.

When he started coughing up nothing but saliva, he stood on wobbly knees and reached for the paper towels beside the sink. He wiped at his mouth and steadied himself against the counter. He looked up into the mirror and the sight was horrendous, his eyes were dark underneath and his was face flushed, nose a deep red. He groaned, letting his head hang between his shoulders. How was he supposed to go to the party if he looked like this?

He turned on the faucet and let the water run cold before cupping some in his hands, bringing it to his face. It was a bit jarring feeling the frigid water cool his warmed skin.

The water dripped from his chin, and down his neck before he stepped back from the counter, grabbing another paper towel to dry his face. He took a few deep breaths, glancing back into the mirror. His hair was wet and sticking to his face, but his skin had changed back to its normal hue.

He sighed, dragging the heels of his palms down his face. Maybe he could really get out of this whole party idea, Hinata would understand. No, no he doesn't want to bail, and he was actually starting to look forward to tomorrow. Sure, the thoughts of Saturday made his stomach tighten and heart race, but he really did want to hang out with Hinata and his new friends.

Medicine wouldn’t do him any good, he needed to try and calm down, but it was hard trying to keep the thoughts at bay. What if he got left alone at the party, not knowing anybody else? What if he got confronted because someone didn’t like him?

No, if he was going to settle his mind he needed to stop thinking negative things. He shook his head as if to clear it and turned around, swinging open the bathroom door.

It was around six at night when he got back to his room and there was still sunlight peeking through his blinds, striping the walls.

His phone buzzed from under his blanket across his comforter and he moves to stand next to the bed, his knees knocking gently against the wooden frame.

(Hinata:) stop being nervous

Okay now that was creepy. How did he know how Yamaguchi felt?

(Yamaguchi:) How did you know?

(Hinata:) you usually get all blehhh before stuff like tomorrow

(Hinata:) there’s nothing to worry about you’ll have fun I promise!!!!!

(Yamaguchi:) That’s not something you can promise

(Hinata:) well I already did so stop being anxious :)

(Hinata:) wanna hang out? I’m with Tobio rn but he doesn’t mind :)

(Yamaguchi:) No it’s okay thanks for asking though. I’ll probably just eat and turn in early

(Hinata:) ok!! :)

Yamaguchi smiled down at his phone. His friend really enjoyed using smiley faces and it fit him just perfectly. He would’ve accepted Hinata’s invitation, but he was already with his boyfriend and the last thing Yamaguchi wanted to do was third wheel. Not that Hinata would do it on purpose, but that’s just kind of what happened with couples.

Yamaguchi shuffled down the hall and into kitchen, the front pieces of his hair still dripping every so often onto his face. He didn’t feel hungry but his stomach was empty and he really should try and put down some food.

Almost every night was quiet much like tonight so he hums softly, his mind still distantly reeling about tomorrow.

_________________________________

The alarm on his phone woke him at four thirty, and he had to go and open the cafe in an hour.

He kicked off the now too warm blankets and pushed his hair back from his face, his fingers lingering on a few strands. He needed to get a haircut soon, it was growing just past his ears, enough for him to tuck behind.

Yawning, he moved to sit at the edge of his bed and stretch his arms out in front of him. They shook with the movement, sending a chill down his spine. His mouth felt tacky and his throat was sore. He must’ve fallen asleep with his mouth open again, he turned to look at this pillow and spots a small wet stain, and grimaces. How does one go about fixing that?

Hinata had told him that if you sleep with your mouth open, you would eventually eat spiders. Yamaguchi doesn’t know how much of this is true but obviously it didn’t do much to deter him from continuing his habit.

He brought the heel of his palm to the corner of his mouth and wiped with a generous amount of pressure. It was probably embarrassing how he slept but his mind was usually too foggy to care in the mornings.

The frame of his bed creaked when he lifted his weight from it. His mouth opened wide with another yawn and he touches both hands to his face, slapping gently and shaking his head. He was never truly a morning person, but ever since high school he found himself getting up earlier. Besides after a night of drinking.

He grabbed an bottle of water from his bedside table and unscrewed the cap, gulping down the contents. The dorm buildings didn’t have good water, it always tasted like iron and felt thick on his tongue. He swallowed it down trying to soothe the burning his throat had acquired overnight, it didn’t work, it never worked, but he knew he needed to drink it either way.

Today gave him a hefty amount of anxiety. He knew he would have friends to stay close by his side but he didn’t want to be the reason they don’t fully enjoy the night. He wasn't a child that needed to be cared for, but he did appreciate it. Having friends that understand his discomfort and try to ease it, truly was a blessing.

He cleared his throat, feeling it sting in the process and leaned back against his bed. Tonight, he’d like to try and have fun and he wants his friends to as well. He shuffled out of his room and towards the bathroom to get ready for his early shift.

He stepped into the bathroom and splashed his face with freezing water, it was late November so the pipes always kept the water feeling like ice. He pulled his shirt up dry his face before grabbing his floss, toothbrush, and toothpaste.

Usually, he ate breakfast and then brushed his teeth, but today he didn’t feel hungry in the slightest. If he got hungry later, he could always eat at the cafe. They served food, although, very little and mostly all sweets.

Spitting into the sink, he turned on the faucet to rinse and reaches for his mouthwash.

He could take a shower now but it would be a pointless waste of water because he'd be taking one after work anyways. It’s not like he smelled bad or had unwashed hair, so it shouldn’t really be a problem. He moved out of the bathroom and back towards his room where he started getting ready.

Wearing black seemed to be the new normal for him, he wore it every fucking day. There wasn't necessarily a dress code in place, but it went unspoken to wear solid somewhat neutral clothing underneath the apron.

The shirt he pulled over his head was black, and the arms of it reached just above his forearms. A while ago, he would’ve considered this flattering but after his days of playing volleyball ended, he lost muscle mass just about everywhere so there wasn't much to show. His pants were black as well, with extra pockets just below his midthigh, and he can’t seem to find a use for them.

He could feel the anxiety returning from last night and he knew it would get worse and worse the closer it got until the party. His stomach felt all gross and twisty but he refused to give in and let it make him sick again.

He pressed the back of his hand against his mouth and squeezed his eyes shut, he just needed to hurry up and get his ass to work and hopefully manage to distract himself. He tried to clear his throat as gently as possible but it still constricted with pain.

His shoes were by the door and he pulled them on before leaving his dorm. He locked the door behind him and headed off down the hall taking out his phone.

It was five exactly and it only took him around twelve minutes to get to the cafe. He was going to have to sit outside the shop and wait because he didn’t have the keys with him

_________________________________

It’s true, he did have to wait outside the cafe a little longer than he would’ve liked, but surprisingly Kinoshita himself had been early as well.

Kinoshita really wasn’t a bad guy, not in the slightest but to Yamaguchi it kind of felt like he always tried to one-up him. Yamaguchi made sure to still be polite but he sensed the other boy possibly felt the same ‘thing’ between them.

_________________________________

When his shift ended, it was just before twelve and he walked home a leisurely pace. He had two classes, but he studied a considerable amount the week before so he should be good, although they weren’t his strongest areas.

The sky was clear and bright, and the breeze was faint, gently blowing against his face and neck. His walks were usually quiet, nothing to fill the silence except for the sounds of the streets. He didn’t enjoy listening to music, instead taking note of his surroundings and enjoying the few minutes of nothingness.

The best part of his walks were when the stray cats near his dorm came out for attention. He always gave it to them willingly, sometimes they’d even let him hold them if he was lucky. He considered buying treats for them often, but he’d never gotten around to it

When he got to the stairs outside the building, he hopped childishly up them and skipped through the halls within. Onlookers usually would’ve been a problem for him but it was relatively empty inside so he let himself enjoy the moment.

His door was slightly ajar and he slowed his pace, creeping towards it and inching it open. Inside, his roommate glanced at him from over his shoulder, crouched down by his bed.

Yamaguchi sighed in relief, his bangs lifting with the air momentarily. “You scared me for a second there.”

His roommate narrowed his eyes, lips frowning slightly. “Why? Who else would have the key?”

“Yeah, you’re right I just kind of forgot I had a roommate.” He laughed, stepping in the room, and gently shutting the door behind him. His roommate almost looked offended so he amended. “Y'know because you’re hardly here.”

His roommate nodded, Yamaguchi really should at least try and remember his name. Yamaguchi was pretty sure the guy was gone all day for classes and possibly a job, but he’s not sure what he did all night.

“Right.”

Yamaguchi nodded and his roommate looked away to resume whatever he was doing. Yamaguchi moved over to his bed and set his work bag down before grabbing a change of clothes from his wardrobe. He practically sprinted to the bathroom.

It seemed a waste, changing now and then changing again before he goes to the party. He lifted the black material over his head and replaced it with a white t-shirt. He compromised and kept the same pants on, but that was fine because they truly weren’t all that dirty.

He fixed his hair in the mirror, not allowing his gaze to linger too long. He opened the bathroom door and made his way back over to his room and grabbed his school bag, swinging it over his shoulder.

“See ya later.” Yamaguchi called out and left the room again, he knew there wouldn’t be much of a response anyways so he didn’t bother to look back.

_________________________________

Hovering over the toilet and puking his guts up sounded really fucking nice.

It was only a few minutes after eight and he felt his hands shake slightly so he wrung them in his lap. Kuroo and Hinata would be there to pick him up somewhere around nine.

That was stupid wasn’t it? The party started at nine and they told him it would take at least forty minutes to get there, so why wouldn’t they leave earlier? Hinata had explained to him that Kuroo said ‘being late is cooler than being early.’ It made more sense and he tried to believe him, because after all, he was the one who had been to more parties.

His phone vibrated in his pocket and he pulled it out knowing that it would be Hinata.

(Hinata:) im coming over rn and ill help you pick something out

(Yamaguchi:) You dress worse than me so that wouldn’t be helping

(Hinata:) jerk. im still coming over

Yamaguchi sighed, he let his mind dance around the idea of making up an excuse. ‘Hey I’m not feeling so well, my roommate must’ve gave me something’ or ‘I can’t, I have a test on Monday and I haven’t studied for it yet’ but he didn’t want to bail, he just really fucking wanted to stop feeling whatever this was.

He flopped back onto his bed but sat up immediately when his front door slammed open.

“Jesus fuck Hinata.”

Hinata smiled brightly, obviously ignoring Yamaguchi’s panic. “Sorry, did I scare you?” He was laughing and Yamaguchi tried to glare. “Oops.”

“I didn’t know you’d be here like right now.” He moved his hands, gesturing around the room. Hinata shut the door behind him and flipped off his shoes before jumping onto the bed next to him.</p

“Yeah well I’m excited and I got dressed early so,”

“So you came here?” Yamaguchi finished for him.

“Yeah,” He agreed, “I didn’t really want to sit around at my place alone and I figured you were probably freaking out.”

Yamaguchi’s face scrunched. He wasn’t freaking out, he was just overthinking his unavoidable impending doom. “Where’s Kageyama, why isn’t he with you.”

“Late shift but Kuroo will pick him up after us.”

He nodded.

“So, let's get you dressed, because tonights the night!” Hinata practically yelled, jumping off of the bed to stand in front of Yamaguchi.

Yamaguchi's eyebrows furrowed and he gave Hinata a questioning look. The night? Did he miss something about tonight?

“Tonight for what?” He questioned, clearly oblivious to Hinata's thoughts.

“For you to finally get laid.” Hinata said as if it was obvious. It wasn’t.

Yamaguchi's shoulders straightened. “Oh my god no it’s not,” He sputtered, eyes wide and he brought his hands to cover his face.

“By Tsukishima.” Hinata added for good measure, smile high on his face, and the satisfaction from Yamaguchi’s reaction was clear and evident.

“Shut the fuck up oh my god.” There was no actual malice behind his words, in fact he himself was smiling as well knowing his face was flushed. He loved Hinata and his big fucking mouth.

He reminded himself to, again, find something to tease Hinata about.

“Okay but no really though, he’s totally into you and you know what happens at parties,” Hinata explained energetically, “People get drunk and makeout or confess or fuck y’know? So like if you both want something to happen, tonight’s the night it’ll happen.”

“If only that was convincing.” Yamaguchi teased, lifting himself off the bed to stand next to Hinata, avoiding the hand coming to smack playfully at his arm.

“It was convincing,” Hinata insisted, “That’s why your face is all red and blushy.”

“Is not.”

“Is too.”

“Is not.”

“Oh it so is.” Hinata giggled while moving over to Yamaguchi’s wardrobe, and pulling it open. He looked at the contents within, and his eyes squinted as he dragged his hands through the clothing.

“It’s raining out so you could wear a sweatshirt.” Hinata suggested and it was clear he wasn't finding anything good for Yamaguchi to wear. It had been awhile since he last cleaned it or even bought new clothes for himself so he knew.

“Yeah.”

Hinata hummed, plucking a black sweatshirt from a hanger and a pair of pants on the bottom shelf, shoving them into Yamaguchi’s arms. “This should do, you can change then we’ll do something about your hair.”

“What’s wrong with my hair?” Yamaguchi patted the top of his head. Sure it has grown a little longer than he usually kept it, but he didn’t think it looked too bad.

“Get dressed.” Hinata ordered.

Yamaguchi did as he was told and left the room, closing the door behind him. The outfit was pretty simple but he supposed that was all that could suit him, anything else would probably draw unwanted attention to himself. He pulled off his current clothes and replaced them with the ones Hinata had shoved at him, they smelled faintly of detergent and fabric softener.

When he was dressed he opened the door, he was met with the sight of Hinata. “Looks good, very simple and mysterious.” He wiggled his fingers around and Yamaguchi cracked a smile.

Hinata moved past him and hopped up onto the bathroom counter, motioning for Yamaguchi to stand in front of him.

“Your hair has gotten a lot longer.” He commented, gently tugging at a strand that was framing his face. He wanted to bat his hand away but it would be no use, the hand would return instantly. He hummed.

Hinata grabbed his shoulders and turned him around so his back was facing him. “You have any hair ties?” He asked, holding a hand out next to Yamaguchi’s face.

Yamaguchi spied a black band around his friend's wrist. “You have one on your wrist.”

He pulled back his arm and laughed. “Oops.” He carded his fingers lightly through Yamaguchi's hair and grabbed a small handful from each side, tying them behind his head. He felt strands of hair fall from the hold and frame his face once again.

“Turn around.” Hinata instructed.

Yamaguchi complied and he felt his face warm at Hinata’s soft smile. “If I didn’t already have a boyfriend I would kiss you right now. God you look hot.”

“Oh my god shut the fuck up.” Yamaguchi grinned, leaning back from Hinata's playful attempted kiss.

Hinata's phone vibrated against the counter and he lifted it to his ear. “Yeah? No we’ll wait outside, you don’t have to- No what? He literally lives in the same building as Tsukishima, so just go there.”

He set the phone back down and glanced at Yamaguchi. “Kuroo. Apparently he didn’t know where to go.” He explained, hopping down from the counter and ducking past Yamaguchi. “He’ll be here soon so we should go back to your room and put on our shoes and wait outside.”

The bubbling sensation returned to his stomach. He was going to some fucking strangers house and he'd probably be forced to interact with them. Hinata must have noticed how he was feeling because he was suddenly at his side and giving him a reassuring smile.

“Hey, it’ll be okay, you’ll have fun I promise.” The promise wasn't held on strong foundation and they both knew it. He smiled back nonetheless as they walked back to his room and opened the door. He stooped low to grab his shoes. They were worn out and the color was dull but they were comfortable and got him around, he slid them on and laced them with ease

Yamaguchi hummed as he stood, grabbing his dorm key from his bedside drawer.

The cool air hit them both like a shock and the smell of wet pavement filled his nose. He loved everything about the rain, the way it made everything smell, how it sounded, and how it felt against his skin. He could already feel the sleeves of his sweatshirt dampen with windblown droplets.

“Tsukishima!” Hinata's voice broke through the quiet patter of the rain, “Funny running into you here.”

Yamaguchi’s eyes left Hinata and followed his line of sight. Tsukishima stood beside him with his phone in his hand, he looked completely unbothered.

He spared Hinata with a glance “No it’s not, we’re going to the same place.”

Yamaguchi held in his laugh. “Yeah well,” Hinata trailed off, shuffling closer to Yamaguchi and whispering, "He's so serious.” He giggled and Yamaguchi laughed as well, elbowing Hinata gently in his side. He heard Tsukishima sigh, the annoyance was evident, Hinata’s remark was loud enough for him to hear.

A car rolled up in front of them, the asphalt under the tires gave a satisfying crunch. He knew it was Kuroo when Hinata bounded towards the car, throwing open the back door, effectively sliding in. Yamaguchi followed after and he could feel Tsukishima looming behind him.

Hinata sat on the left side of the car and motioned for Yamaguchi to get in. “You get to sit in the middle.” He threw Yamaguchi a sideways smile, oh. He was doing this on purpose.

He gingerly crouched into the car and sat next to him, he felt the seat dip next to him and heard the door shut.

Kuroo leaned back from the front seat with a grin. “Where to next?”

“My boyfriend's!” Hinata bounced childishly in his seat. It was cute, the way Hinata got excited for his boyfriend, though it did send a small pang to Yamaguchi’s chest. Of course he had thought about having a girlfriend or boyfriend, but he knew what he looked like and what people thought of him. It would never happen.

“Yes sir.” Kuroo turned back in his seat, switching gears. He pulled out of the parking lot and Yamaguchi listened to the windshield wipers squeak quietly. Kenma was in the passenger seat, head down and eyes glued to his game screen, Yamaguchi didn't miss the way Kuroo’s hand rested atop his thigh.

There was a song on, he never heard it before, but he could feel the bass vibrate throughout the car, and against his back. The song wasn’t gentle and it definitely wasn’t quiet, but it didn't bother him too much. What bothered him was sitting next to Tsukishima, he could smell him, although faint, it was distinct. His nose was filled with a sweet scent, though he couldn't pinpoint it exactly. It was nice.

The car made a sharp right turn causing Hinata to slide into him, but he didn’t allow himself to move, if he did, he’d lean into Tsukishima. His legs were planted firmly on the car floor but he didn’t dare take the pressure off until the car slowed to a stop.

The door beside Hinata swung open and Kageyama ducked down, his eyes narrowed and Yamaguchi realized the lack of seats. “Where am I supposed to sit?”

“Oh,” Hinata turned to Yamaguchi with a sympathetic smile, “Yama, you’re gonna have to sit on Stingyshima’s lap.”

Yamaguchi opened his mouth to protest, but words failed him, color rising to his cheeks.Tsukishima wasn’t saying anything.

Hinata’s face broke into a wide smile. “I’m just kidding oh my god, I’ll just sit in Tobio’s lap.” He laughed, unbuckling his seat belt and leaping out of the car.

“I didn’t agree to that.” Kageyama grumbled, but he took Hinata’s seat anyway, buckling himself in. Hinata climbed into his lap gleefully and Kageyama’s arms came to wrap around Hinata’s middle, his hands clasping together, effectively creating a makeshift belt.

“This isn’t safe, if we get into a crash, you’re probably gonna die or something.” Yamaguchi heard Kageyama mumble against Hinata's shoulder.

“Yeah but I feel safer.” Hinata smiled fondly, leaning back into the chest behind him, his own hands wrapping around the ones held tightly around him.

Yamaguchi teared his eyes away, he wished he was next to a window so he could at least have somewhere to look. No luck there. He settled for staring down at his lap, his hands pulling and squeezing at each other. He already felt like the odd one out.

The whole drive Yamaguchi was painfully aware of his body, careful not to let it sway with the car. He stole a glance at the boy beside him, his elbow was propped up against the car door, and his face rested gently in his palm. He must've sensed Yamaguchi staring because his eyes shifted to him, he didn’t say anything, he just watched. Yamaguchi wanted to keep looking but his face was already betraying him with a sudden heat, he looked down again.

The car jerked with a stop and Kuroo pulled the keys from the ignition. The radio cut off mid lyric, and the air around them was quiet. Kuroos leaned back in his seat, his gaze directed towards Yamaguchi.

“Okay one, Oikawa is all bark, no bite so don’t let it bother you, and two, if you happen to get lost, you can always find me with the alcohol.” His grin was wild with amusement and Yamaguchi could only smile, nodding at his words. “Good, oh also, Kenma’s usually on the couch so yeah,”

“We got it, he’s got it.” Hinata waved a hand before removing Kageyama’s hands and swinging the car door open. “You’ve got it right?” He asked Yamaguchi.

“Yeah.” He breathed, and Hinata hopped out of the car, Kageyama following in suit. The cold air filled the car and Yamaguchi felt it sweep across his face, he was glad he wore the sweatshirt. He slid out across the leather seats and shut the door behind him.

Three more doors open and slammed. He trailed behind Kuroo and Hinata, feeling his stomach knot around. The house in front of them was huge, there were people lining the walls outside, and he could see bright colored lights flash through the window. The music was distant, but as he moved closer, gravel crunching beneath his shoes, it grew louder.

When they get to the steps of the front door, Kuroo didn’t even knock before entering. That in itself seemed strange but again, Yamaguchi’s never been to a party so it was probably normal.

Yamaguchi warily stepped into the house after them, it felt odd, he didn’t know Oikawa, hell, he didn’t even know anyone else already inside.

“First time?” A quiet yet teasing voice asked over his shoulder, he felt a puff of breath against his cheek, it sent a stutter straight to his heart. Was it really obvious it was his first party? Well, no point in denying it.

“Obviously,” Yamaguchi turned around to face Tsukishima, he had a playful grin just barely touching the corners of his lips. Tsukishima’s eyes narrowed and his mouth turned down, he looked confused.

Yamaguchi scoffed, “Do I look like the type to get invited to parties?” The question wasn't meant to sound self deprecating, rather, just kind of like an ‘isn’t it obvious?’.

“Yeah.” The reply made his face warm, and his stomach flip, Tsukishima didn’t look like he was poking fun anymore. Yamaguchi wanted to counter it, he wanted to deny it, to laugh it off but suddenly there was a firm hand on his shoulder.

He twisted back around and was met with a big guy that had spiky silver and black hair.

“You’re the guy who almost set our building on fire.” He smiled. It was hard not to smile when the person in front of him had a wide, bright, and toothy grin.

The guy's shoulders seemed to slump as if he realized the weight of what he did. “I didn’t mean to,” He pouted, his lower lip sticking out in effect, “I just got distracted.”

“I get it, um I don’t think I’ve introduced myself, I’m Yamaguchi Tadashi.” He heard Tsukishima hum behind him. The guy in front of him perked up, his smile was back and his chest looked puffed?

“Bokuto Koutarou,” He tilted his head, his gaze flicking behind Yamaguchi towards Tuskishima, “This guy hasn’t already introduced me? How rude.”

Yamaguchi looked over his shoulder to Tsukishima in confusion. “You know each other?” Tsukishima didn’t seem to know him during the fire alarm.

“Yeah, we’re friends!” Bokuto beamed, his hand reaching over to ruffle Tsukishima’s hair. The blond swatted the hand away and fixed his hair. He didn’t look amused in the slightest.

“No we’re not.” He re-adjusted the frame of his glasses with two fingers, his eyes drifting to Yamaguchi before returning to Bokuto.

Bokuto’s grin grew rather playfully. “Oh? Are you being shy?”

“No.”

Bokuto laughed, it was a wonderfully charming sound and Yamaguchi thought it could make anyone feel warm and welcomed. “Uh huh, is this your boyfriend or something then? Is that why you’re acting like this?”

It was a playful remark but Yamaguchi’s face burned nonetheless, he made a somewhat strangled noise and frantically waved his hands. “No, no I’m not, um I’m gonna go over there now. Nice to meet you Bokuto.”

He moved past him, not sure where he was going but anywhere seemed better. There was a reply but he couldn't quite understand. He should try and find someone he knew but he didn’t want to feel like a burden, especially tonight.

“Hey I don’t know you, come here.” He turned to the side to see a boy with brown wavy hair calling out to him from the couch. Yamaguchi moved cautiously towards the boy, noting that he was sitting on another person's lap.

He stood in front of the couch, swallowing nervously. Great, it had barely been five minutes and he already fucked up something. He wasn't sure what to say, what were you supposed to say?

“Sit down,” The boy motioned to a smaller couch opposite of him. Yamaguchi sat, placing both hands in his lap, and wringing them slightly. He felt awkward. The boy who was currently being sat on, had black spiky hair and his face looked neutral, a small scowl touching it. There were two more boys beside them but they didn't seem particularly interested in the transaction. “Who are you?”

Yamaguchi cleared his throat, feeling scrutinized under both of their gazes. “Yamaguchi Tadashi, um I came here with Kuroo and Hinata, I hope that’s okay?” He regretted the last words instantly, he was embarrassing himself.

The boy’s cool grin only widened with a huff of a laugh. “Ah, interesting. I’m Oikawa Tooru.” This was his house, Yamaguchi realized, feeling small.

“Iwaizumi Hajime.” Said the boy beneath Oikawa. Oikawa scoffed and crossed his arms, leaning forward. He didn’t look pleased with Iwaizumi which was strange seeing as he was sitting on him.

“Nice to meet you both, I didn’t mean to crash your party or anything.” Yamaguchi found himself laughing a little, hoping it eased his nerves.

Oikawa smiled again, his eyes crinkling in the corners. “The more the merrier. So why aren’t you with them now.” _Because you called me over here,_ his mind supplied unhelpfully. He was about to reply with something else but someone hopped over the couch and landed beside him, squishing themselves into his arm.

“So this is where you’ve been, I saw the others and not you. I figured you just didn’t come.” It was Tanaka, he realized, and thank god. Yamaguchi really didn’t want to sit here alone any longer.

Oikawa seemed to perk up, his smile remained, though it looked forced now. “Oh you know him? I thought you said you came with shrimpy.”

“I do- I did um,” He wasn't sure how to continue, but Tanaka interrupted him, effectively saving him.

“Eh what's it matter? We’re all here.” He laughed, swinging an arm around Yamaguchi’s shoulders and shaking them roughly. He usually tried to push him off but now the feeling was grounding- he had someone familiar with him.

Oikawa made a weird humming noise and waved a limp hand. “It doesn’t.”

Tanka nodded, his hold on Yamaguchi loosened, giving him some slack. “Anyways, what’s new with you?” Yamaguchi looked back over to Oikawa, he didn’t look impressed, like he didn’t want to engage in this conversation.

“My boyfriend’s a jerk.” He sighed, bringing a hand in front of his face, carefully observing his nails.

“You’re literally sitting on my fucking lap right now.” Iwaizumi grunted.

Oikawa wiggled his hips slightly, dropping his hand. “So vulgar.” He complained, looking down behind him.

“Fine get off then.” Iwaizumi gripped Oikawa’s waist, he lifted him up trying to push the boy off his lap, but Oikawa only pushed himself down further, his own hands trying to remove the grip on him. The corners of Iwaizumi’s lips curved up, “Oh? You want to stay?” The boy in his lap nodded. “Then stop being so difficult.”

“Fine.” Oikawa leaned back into Iwaizumi, allowing the boy's arms to wrap around his middle protectively. Their position resembled Hinata and Kageyama’s from earlier in the car. The moment felt private but the two didn’t seem to mind.

“They’re always like that.” Tanaka whispered to Yamaguchi but by the glare Oikawa shot him, he definitely overheard. Yamaguchi stifled a laugh that would’ve matched Tanaka’s, opting to nod instead. It was somehow sweet, how they acted that is.

“You’re one to laugh baldy, didn’t your girlfriend ignore you for like the entirety of high school?” Oikawa's grin turned impish, an eyebrow raising as if daring Tanaka to further the banter.

Iwaizumi let out an exasperated sigh, releasing one of his hands around Oikawa’s waist to hit him on the back of his head. Oikawa yelped, rubbing where he was hit. “Ow Iwa-chan that hurt.”

Iwaizumi huffed again, clearly irritated but Yamaguchi didn’t miss the way he squeezed Oikawa’s thigh apologetically. It made Yamaguchi feel out of place, like he shouldn’t be watching. He settled himself comfortably into the couch, he had a feeling he’d be here for a while.

_________________________________

Surprisingly, Yamaguchi was only on the couch for around fifteen minutes until Oikawa and Iwaizumi left to go do something else.

Now, he was wandering around the house and it was absolutely huge, the outside didn’t do the inside any justice. He’d never been in a house this large before, he hoped it doesn’t look creepy the way he was inspecting everything.

Tanaka had shoved him a drink when they were on the couch and he still had it in his hand, nursing it every so often. He drank occasionally, but he was somewhere unfamiliar so he really didn’t want to get drunk, maybe a little tipsy.

He was trying to find the bathroom but he's seen the movies, the ones where someone accidently walks in on a couple having sex in a spare bedroom, so he was careful to knock on the doors.

Most of the rooms that were empty didn’t have a bathroom within so the next closed door he saw should be it. He stepped up to the door and gently rapped his knuckles on it, it was quiet but if someone was inside they should've been able to hear it. No answer. He sighed and tentatively turned the crystal knob, pushing the door open.

There was a smaller boy that had brown hair with a small lock of blond in front, he was sitting atop the bathroom sink, his fingers entangled in another's hair. The other guy was exceptionally taller with a larger build, and was currently pinning the smaller one against the counter.

They pulled back at Yamaguchi’s intrusion, the one with long hair looked absolutely mortified while the other looked satisfied. Yamaguchi’s eyes widened, this is exactly what he was trying to avoid. 

“I’m so sorry, really, I was just looking for the bathroom and oh, I guess I found it but uh you can continue I’ll just uh, leave.” He rambled, waving his arms dumbly, his face was burning and he could feel the heat creep down his neck.

The smaller of the two hopped off the counter, his grin was sly as he sauntered up to Yamaguchi. “You found it, but don’t worry, we’ll leave.” Yamaguchi nodded in embarrassment.

The boy in front of him tilted his head, and his smile became friendly. “I’m Noya and this is Asahi,” He jabbed his thumb towards the guy behind him, “You?”

“Yamaguchi.” He mumbled, heat still sticking to his face.

“Nice to meet you.’” He beamed, moving past Yamaguchi. The larger- Asahi followed, muttering a quiet apology. Yamaguchi wasn't sure why he was getting apologized to but he wouldn't refute it. He nodded again and entered the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

He finished up as fast he could, washing his hands in the sink, trying to avoid the thoughts of what else happened on the counter. His gaze fell onto himself in the mirror, he didn’t let it linger for long though, tonight he didn’t want to be aware of himself, he just wanted to try and enjoy it. He dried his hands on his pants and unlocked the door, stepping out of the room. He wasn't sure where to go, but the living room seemed like a safe bet.

He saw a large group of people sitting in a circle, an empty glass bottle resting in the middle. His heart stopped for only a second but his blood ran cold. Oh no. Could he retreat back to the bathroom before they notice? Hinata waved an arm in the air, signaling Yamaguchi over, he felt watchful eyes on him.

Apparently not.

He didn't have to join, he looked around the room, there were people not playing the game. He could go sit on the couch, he could go somewhere- his train of thoughts was cut off by Hinata pulling at his sweatshirt sleeve. Since when did he get up? Yamaguchi tried to pull back but the grip on him was vice-like.

“Come on Yama, it’ll be fun and we need more players!.” Hinata smiled up at him reassuringly. No, he thinks, no it wouldn't be fun and there were plenty of players. He didn't say it though, he let the words die on his tongue.

He gingerly took a seat between Hinata and a girl he's never met. It was suddenly too hot in the room, the purple fluorescent lighting made everything that wasn’t within it’s reach dark. The music was loud, something low but upbeat, he wasn't sure. He could still feel the eyes on him, but he didn't look up, only giving a small smile.

“Okay we have another player! Let’s play.” Oikawa grinned, he was on the floor now but he was still leaned against Iwaizumi.

Yamaguchi glanced around and he recognized a few people. Bokuto, who has the same boy from the dorm fire between his legs, was smiling, his arms resting beneath the smaller’s. Kuroo who was sitting next to Bokuto, had a drink in his hand. Kenma wasn’t with him, instead he was sitting on the couch beside them, eyes still stuck on his gaming screen. Noya, who was sitting cross-legged, pressed up against Asahi’s side, and Tanaka was squished between Noya and Kageyama.

Yamaguchi felt better knowing he could recognize some of the people, but his heart stuttered again when his eyes caught on Tsukishima, he looked good. His black t-shirt hung low and his collarbone was visible, there was a slight glistening of sweat on the pale skin. He was sitting cross-legged much like everyone else, but he was leaning back on his hands, his chest rising and falling slowly. 

Yamaguchi sucked in a breath when they made eye contact. Tsukishima’s eyes were low, but focused, focused on Yamaguchi and god, did that do something to him. He squirmed underneath the gaze but he didn’t dare look away, his stomach was warm and flippy. Tsukishima wet his lips, and fuck it looked so sensual, Yamaguchi could feel his heartbeat pick up at the sight.

He willed himself to look away, his eyes focusing on the bottle in front of him instead. He forced himself to think of other things, rather than the boy in front of him watching him so intently. Things like, how was this game supposed to work if there were couples playing? Wouldn’t that lead to jealousy? They all agreed to play so Yamaguchi supposed they were all okay with it.

“I’ll go first!” Hinata reached forward and grabbed the bottle, spinning it as he leaned back on his knees. His eyes and smile were bright, he looked like he was enjoying himself. The bottle slowed after a few moments and it settled in front of a pretty girl with cropped black hair, she blushed.

Hinata gave Kageyama a quick glance as if to say ‘is this okay?’ Kageyama shrugged and Hinata scooted across the hardwood flooring on his knees. He leaned forward and pressed a light kiss to her lips, it wasn't intimate in the slightest.

They both giggled and Hinata moved back to his seat, he grasped Kageyama’s hand in his own and gave him a reassuring smile.

The girl took the bottle and twisted it, it spun a bit longer than last time, and it stopped on some guy Yamaguchi didn’t know. Of course he wouldn’t. He zoned out, and prayed that the bottle wouldn't land on him.

__________________________________

Yamaguchi had been sitting patiently, still hoping it would never be his turn. It had been about ten minutes of innocent kissing, and he could hardly remember who kissed who. People looked bored, and Oikawa seemed to notice because he reached forward and stopped the rotating bottle. He brought it to his chest and the edges of his mouth quirked up mischievously.

“This is leading nowhere,” He stated with a huff, smile never wavering, “Let’s kick it up a notch.”

“Whatcha mean?” Bokuto questioned, his thumbs absentmindedly stroking the stomach of the boy between his legs.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Oikawa placed the bottle back in the middle. “This childish pecking isn’t fun to watch, so I’m changing the rules.” Yamaguchi didn’t like where this was going, his stomach was churning and his mind raced, but others seemed to perk up.

“Instead of this virgin stuff, everybody has to makeout. Tongue is optional but you don’t have to.” Oikawa continued, oblivious to Yamaguchi's inner opposition.

There was a buzz of excitement but like Yamaguchi, some people weren’t having it and left the circle. The group was smaller but it still had around sixteen players.

“Pussies.” Iwaizumi grunted, and the circle erupted with laughter but Iwaizumi received a smack on the shoulder from a whining Oikawa.

“So I assume we’re all up for it since you all stayed. Let’s get to it.” Oikawa grinned, reaching for the bottle and spinning it. It landed on the girl Hinata had kissed before and she beamed, obviously liking the new rules paired with this person better.

She was the first to scoot over to Oikawa and he cupped her face, leaning in and kissing her. The kiss was nowhere near passionate but it followed the rules Oikawa had set. Iwaizumi looked bothered but he didn’t say anything, lips pressed together in a slight frown.

They pulled apart and the girl's face was a pretty shade of red, Oikawa however didn’t look phased. Instead, he pushes himself back into Iwaizumi and pulled an arm over his shoulder, leaning his head against it in a hug. Iwaizumi seemed to like the ‘apology’ because he tightened his arm around Oikawa and placed a quick kiss on the back of his head. It was sweet and Yamaguchi found himself smiling at the transaction.

The girl spun the bottle and it landed on another girl with long brown. They both looked bashful, giggling as they moved towards each other, cupping each other's faces. 

Some of the guys in the group looked interested in the exchange and that felt gross to Yamaguchi. The girl with shorter hair an her fingers through the other's hair, pulling her back a bit. She licked at her lips slowly, before slipping her tongue inside her mouth.

They grabbed at each other, occasionally glancing towards the hollering boys. There were soft and exaggerated moans. It was a show, Yamaguchi realized

They leaned back from each other, wiping at their mouths, their cheeks were tinged pink but they were smiling as they took their respective seats.

The girl with longer hair spun the bottle and it pointed to Kuroo, the girl looked more than elated at this, she tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and crawled to the side to kneel in front of him. She placed both her hands on his shoulders and leaned down, her hair falling from where she had placed it, effectively obscuring Yamaguchi’s view.

They separated not too long after and she looked pleased, Kuroo just grinned, grabbing the empty bottle and letting it whirl around the floor, it slowed to a halt in front of Akaashi and Bokuto. Yamaguchi had learned the other boy's name sometime during the last round when Bokuto called out to him.

Earlier they had set in place that if people were sitting against each other, they had to take turns and switch if it landed on them. It had landed on Akaashi before so this was Bokuto’s turn.

Kuroo’s grin matched Bokuto’s as he moved over to him, grabbing Bokuto’s face with both hands. Akaashi didn’t seem to mind though, he just ducked down a small amount, allowing Kuroo more space. 

They kissed and from what Yamaguchi could tell, they were using tongue. Kuroo nipped playfully at Bokuto’s lips, and it was clear that they were good friends seeing as they were laughing into each others mouths. 

Kuroo let go of Bokuto’s face. “Damn dude you are a really fucking good kisser, you’ve got me all hot and bothered.” His grin was wolfish and Bokuto laughed wholeheartedly, there wasn’t an ounce of awkwardness in the air. 

Bokuto lowered his head and planted kisses all over the side of Akaashi’s face, whispering something along the lines of ‘you’re so much better, and I love love love love you’

Yamaguchi wasn't sure due to the distance. It seems correct though because there’s a sweet smile gracing Akaashi’s lips as he pushes himself against his boyfriend further, leaning into the unrelenting kisses.

Bokuto reached for the bottle and he twisted it a hard. The bottle rotated between them all, slowing to a stop in front of Bokuto- again. Yamaguchi spied a small amused smile on Akaashi’s face as Bokuto tilted his head back and kissed him from over his shoulder.

Their kiss was by far the sweetest he’d seen all night, but that was probably because they were an actual couple. Yamaguchi smiled fondly, they really looked like they were truly in love, something pure. Yamaguchi felt a pang in his chest at the thought. 

Yamaguchi spaced out in thought, he wasn't paying attention to the game in front of him and his mind wandered around distantly.

He wasn't sure how long he’d been staring at his hands but the room went quiet and Hinata tapped on his arm, pointing atthe bottle. “It landed on you Yama,” He whispers, looking meek.

Yamaguchi nodded, eyes falling to the bottle. It had indeed land on him, and he wondered who spun it. 

“Sorry um I wasn’t paying attention,” He cleared his throat looking around the group, eyes purposely avoiding a certain pair, “Who spun it?” 

Kuroo and Bokuto hid their faces but it was clear they were laughing. Almost everyone looked like they were stifling their own laughs, even Kageyama.

Hinata tugged at Yamaguchi’s sleeve again and whispered lowly even though he’s clearly amused. “Tsukishima landed on you.”

He could feel his chest constrict. There was no way this was happening right now. Was it too late to leave? He knew his cheeks were pink, he could feel the warmth pooling there. He swallowed hard, glancing towards Tsukishima.

The blond just took a sip of his drink and placed it next to his legs before standing and crossing the distance between him and Yamaguchi. It felt surreal, his heart was racing but there was nothing he could do now, he watched as Tsukishima neared him.

Yamaguchi’s throat felt dry and his lips parted slightly as Tsukishima stopped in front of him, kneeling down. His eyes were dark and he licked his lips again, eyes flickering down to Yamaguchi’s. He brought a hand to Yamaguchi’s face, thumbing his cheek gently. There was sly grin on his mouth, it was faint but it was definitely there.

There was something else in his eyes but Yamaguchi couldn’t pinpoint it. It He felt Tsukishima’s breath fan out against his face as he leaned closer. The purple lighting really did Tsukishima wonders, it made him look breathtaking.

Tsukishima pushed his glasses up to sit on top of his head, his hair messing slightly in in the process.

“Tsukki,” Yamaguchi tried and Tsukishima’s grin widened a fraction. The hand on Yamaguchi’s cheek moved down to his jaw, gripping it gently, and tilting his head back. Tsukishima pressed his lips to his and they were soft as they moved against his slowly, seductively. Yamaguchi didn’t know what to do, he knew he wasn't moving and god he really needed to.

Yamaguchi lifted his hands and clutched the fabric of Tsukishima’s shirt in his hand. He pressed back and the kiss grew heated as Tsukishima slid his tongue across Yamaguchi’s bottom lip, It was like he was asking ‘can I?’ Yes, yes you can Yamaguchi thinks as he opened his mouth a bit wider. He felt Tsukishima’s tongue slip into his mouth, it was warm and he could feel spit run down the corner of his own mouth. Yamaguchi thought Tsukishima tasted like strawberries and alcohol, it was savory and sweet and it made him sigh with pleasure.

The kiss deepened and he felt Tsukishima's chest rise and fall heavily against his hand still fisted in his shirt. Tsukishima pushed his tongue in further and Yamaguchi let a groan escape his throat, he could feel Tsukishima smile around his mouth. It felt like he was laughing at Yamaguchi’s lack of control, mocking him for enjoying it so much, but how could he not?

Tsukishima pulled away and Yamaguchi’s face was warm, his mouth felt cold without the hungry lips on his. Somewhere along the way he must have shut his eyes because now he opened them and watches Tsukishima. His vision was hazy but he could see Tsukishima breathing hard, his mouth open a fraction.

Yamaguchi was panting as he wiped his mouth on the back of his sleeve. Tsukishima looked downright sinful as he licked Yamaguchi’s saliva off his own lips.

It sent a thrill through Yamaguchi’s stomach at the suggestive action and he looked away, anywhere he could. He heard faint hollers and even a whistle or two as Tsukishima returned to his seat.

“I’ll admit it,” Kuroo spoke, his grin was wide and he had both arms raised in surrender, “That was fucking hot.”

Bokuto practically howled, rocking forward. “I was just about to say that!”

“Great minds think alike!” They both called out in unison, pointing fingers at each other over the twinned words.

Yamaguchi placed his hand against his cheek, he needed to cool down but his mind kept supplying imagery of what had occurred. Beside him, Hinata tugged at him once again and asked, “Are you okay?” Yamaguchi felt like he couldn't speak, his mouth was heavy, so he nodded. Hinata giggled but didn't say anything further.

_________________________________

The rest of the game he avoided looking at Tsukishima and it felt like maybe he was doing it as well. He had just started gaining a friendship with him, if you could call it that, and now it was fucked. How was he supposed to look him in the eye after what they just did? Was he just making a big deal out of a game? Probably, but it would still be awkward either way.

The game had ended a little while ago and now Yamaguchi stood, leaning against a wall, drink in hand. He refilled it before, this time it was something stronger and it burned his throat with every sip. 

“What’s your name?” Yamaguchi turned to a voice from beside him, a tall guy with bleached hair and ear piercings crowded his personal space. The guy pressed in arm onto the wall behind Yamaguchi, leaning in close.

“Yamaguchi.” He breathed, moving back as far as he could, the wall stopping him. There was an amused smile playing at the edges of his mouth and it was almost a scary sight. 

“Uh uh,” He tutted, cocking his head to the side, “I want your first.”

“Tadashi.” He wasn't sure why he was telling him his name, but his tongue felt loose.

The guy’s face lit up but his smile was still sour. “That’s a pretty name you got there, it doesn’t really fit you.”

Yamaguchi recoiled at the remark. Was this guy serious? Had he done something to piss him off? His mouth pressed together tightly, eyebrows furrowing.

“You looked like you were enjoying yourself out there Tadashi,” Yamaguchi’s nose scrunched up at the use of his given name, “You like getting your mouth fucked by a dude huh?” He barked a laugh, his breath was hot against his face and it reeked of alcohol, Yamaguchi turned his head to the side trying to avoid it.

“What the hell are you even- What’s your problem?” Yamaguchi asked, he was pissed. Usually he’d try to avoid situations like this but the guy in front of him effectively had him trapped with his arm, and the alcohol made him feel brave. Stupid as well, but brave nonetheless.

He couldn't move but he didn't want this to escalate any further, the guy was probably just drunk and being an asshole. His heart was pounding, confrontation was not something he was prepared to deal with.

“I’m saying,” The guy jabbed a finger against Yamaguchi’s chest, pinning him uncomfortably against the wall, “You’re a fucking queer yeah?” The guy's tongue piercing poked out of his mouth as he wet his lips.

Yamaguchi’s stomach dropped and he felt sick. There’s no way this was happening right now, he knew there were still people that didn’t accept people like him but this didn’t feel real. His blood ran cold and he was frozen, how was he supposed to respond?

He opened his mouth to say something- anything, but words failed him. The guy’s face had a disgusting smirk displayed upon it, like he won something.

“Excuse me?” A cool voice questioned from beside Yamaguchi. He looked up to see Tsukishima standing tall, a smile on his face. It was the kind of smile that would look sweet and kind to any passerby but there was a dangerous glint in his eyes. “What did you just say?”

Yamaguchi swallowed hard at the sight of Tsukishima, his heart was still pounding, but he felt oddly safer now.

The guy beside him removed his arm and stood taller trying to match Tsukishima’s height, it didn’t work. “Nothing, we’re just talking,” He scoffed, crossing his arms, “You gotta problem with that?”

It was terrifying, the way Tsukishima's grin widened as he tilted his head back, looking down at the guy. “Oh? It didn’t sound like that to me.”

The guy shook his head with a click of his tongue, his smile was ugly as he craned his neck higher. “Yeah? He your fucking boyfriend or something?”

Tsukishima’s eyes narrowed, his smile still sickly sweet. “And what if he was? Would you be jealous?”

“Fucking disgusting.” He spit, a grimace set firm on his face. Tsukishima laughed and if Yamaguchi thought if his smile was terrifying, he was wrong- this was far more scary.

“Excuse me?” It was a repeated question but it came from a different voice in front of them.

Oikawa stood with his hands on his hips, eyes narrowed down at the guy who started the mess. Iwaizumi was beside him looking equally pissed, and soon there was a small crowd forming around Yamaguchi.

He felt small as he looked at the familiar faces, he shouldn’t have come tonight.

“Did you just say it was ‘fucking disgusting’?” Oikawa continued, he wasn't smiling, instead he looked furious. “You know about me and Iwa, yet you so willingly came so what’s the problem?” 

“I was just-” The guy tried but he’s cut off by Oikawa's raised hand, halting any further words.

“Get out. I mean it, go home and sleep off whatever the hell this is Terushima.” Oikawa fumed, making a circular motion with his hand in Terushima’s face. 

Terushima looked equally pissed, but he clicked his tongue again and pushed past the crowd of people, Yamaguchi heard a door slam distantly.

It took a second but suddenly Hinata was by his side, glaring at the door Terushima had slammed. He turned to look up at Yamaguchi. “Are you okay? I don’t know what his deal is but hey,” He grabbed Yamaguchi's face with both hands and pulled him lower, “Don’t listen to him, none of us here agree with him. He’s a dick.”

Yamaguchi wanted to be comforted by his words, and he did a little, but he still felt irritated.

Oikawa stepped closer to Yamaguchi. “Shorty here is right, Terushima is a terrible drunk. I don’t think he’s actually like that,” Oikawa wrinkled his nose in thought and then shook his head, anything else he was gonna say died out.

Hinata released his face and smiled up at him fondly.

“Nah he’s just a fucking dick.” Noya, the boy from the bathroom called out with a sharp and vivacious grin. Asahi placed his hand on the smaller boy's shoulders, looking at him with almost pleading eyes. He turned his gaze towards Yamaguchi and regarded him politely with a smile.

Laughter filled the air around him at the remark. Kuroo and Bokuto swing an arm around his shoulder and shake him vigorously with wide smiles. “Never believe that shit, he really is just an ass.” Kuroo tells him and Bokuto agrees.

His heart warmed with the attempts at making him feel better, but he still felt embarrassed at the altercation. The crowd eventually dissipated but Hinata never left his side, Yamaguchi was grateful. 

A few hours later, he found everyone he knew passed out, well except for Tsukishima, but he didn’t bother looking for him. Instead, he let himself fall asleep on the floor next to Hinata who was snoring soundly on the couch.

It was easy to fall asleep when there was a bit of alcohol buzzing through your system, and it was even easier when you were fucking wasted. Yamaguchi just so happened to be the latter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took me so long!! This was my favorite chapter to write so far so I tried to take my time with it.
> 
> Kissing kissing kissing kissing, did I mention there was kissing??


	6. Oikawa's Part 2

Hinata’s arm fell into Yamaguchi’s face not too long ago, which was the reason he was awake at two in the morning. 

He was lying on the floor with his head in his hands, he was tired but he felt too sick to fall back asleep. He could still feel the alcohol bouncing around inside him making his head spin and his stomach churn. 

He dragged a hand down his face and let the back of his wrist settle against his face. He wanted to get up and go outside, get some cold air on his face but he was afraid that if stood, he would inevitably throw up. 

There was still music playing and people were buzzing around him. He wondered how he even got an ounce of sleep. He squinted over to Hinata who was passed out on the couch and grimaced, how was he still asleep? 

He looked to the side and watched as Bokuto and Kuroo slowly approached a rather peaceful looking Oikawa across from him. 

“Dude we totally gotta draw all over Oikawa’s face, he’d be so fucking pissed!” Bokuto hardly whispered. 

“Do that owl boy, and I’ll fucking murder you.” Oikawa grumbled from his interrupted sleep, staring venomously between Bokuto and Kuroo. 

Bokuto held up his hands in defense as Kuroo hid the pen behind his back, looking away from Oikawa sheepishly. 

Oikawa continued to stare at them before he gave up and flopped back onto a sleeping Iwaizumi’s chest. 

The boys grinned, shuffling closer to Yamaguchi, crouching down and he knew he would be next. He removed his arm and looked at them pointedly.

“Don’t even try it, I’m awake.” He mumbled, rubbing at both his eyes, tasting the stale alcohol on his tongue.

They both looked deflated and Yamaguchi propped himself up on both his elbows before nodding to the sleeping boy next to him. 

“Hinata is absolutely shitfaced. If you let me draw some, I won’t tell him who did it.” He bargained, grimacing upon hearing his strained voice. 

Bokuto and Kurro shared a look between them, grins widening. 

“I didn’t think you’d be into this, but more drawings, the better.” Kuroo turned to Hinata and kneeled down, bringing the pen to his face. It was evil in the best form and Yamaguchi watched as Kuroo drew a dick above Hinata’s right eyebrow and gave him a thick unibrow. 

He wrote ‘cum here’ with an arrow pointed to Hinata’s mouth and Yamaguchi slapped a hand over his mouth upon seeing the words, trying to stifle his bubbling laugh. 

Kuroo handed the pen off to Bokuto who took his place and started scribbling a swirly mustache above his lip and a monocle circled around his left eye. 

When he finished, he passes the pen to Yamaguchi who took it with a mischievous smile. He traced an arrow from the dick Kuroo had drawn, and wrote Kageyama’s name next to it.There wasn't much untouched skin left to work with so he settled for drawing cartoonish eyes on his closed eyelids. He pulled back from Hinata and eyes all their work, not feeling guilty in the slightest. 

“Looks great, who’s next?” Kuroo beamed.

Bokuto shrugged beside him. “I would say Kageyama but I’m pretty sure he sleeps with his eyes open. Noya?” 

“Definitely. I’m pretty sure he’s passed out upstairs with Asahi but it should be easy.” Kuroo looked at Yamaguchi. “You joining us?”

Yamaguchi kind of wanted to but he was tired so he shook his head. They both nodded, stepping away from him. He laid back down and fell asleep once again. 

_________________________________

He woke again no longer than twenty minutes later and blinked dazedly around. He saw Hinata's face squished into the couch cushions and grinned at the black marker scribbled across the side of his face.

Bokuto and Kuroo were probably still wandering the house looking for sleeping victims. He hoped they didn’t come back and get him while he was sleeping.

He brought his hand to his face, his fingers trailing along his cheeks if he'd be able to tell if there was ink splayed across his face. He still felt sick but he didn’t trust his legs to carry him to the bathroom. 

“You look like shit.”

Yamaguchi peeked up from his hands to see Tsukishima towering over him with an almost annoyed expression splayed across his face. 

He sighed in a way that was sort of a laugh and shook his head. “Yeah I bet I do. I feel like shit too.” He watched as Tsukishima’s frown twisted into amusement, tilting his head back. 

“Do I have a pen on my face?”

“What?”

Yamaguchi smiled weakly. “Never mind.” 

Tsukishima raised an eyebrow before rolling his eyes. “Put your shoes on and I’ll take you home.”

Yamaguchi frowned up at him. Why did he want him to go home? Can he even drive? He voiced his concerns, pulling his knees to his chest and folding his arms atop them.

“Why?”

“Because you look uncomfortable.”

Yamaguchi squinted. Did he? “Can you even drive? You drank.”

Tsukishima huffed. “I barely drank anything.”

“Okay then, how would you take me home? Do you have a car?” 

Tsukishima huffed again, shaking his head clearly exasperated. 

“I’ll take Kuroo’s car and pick him up in the morning, now do you want a ride or not.”

Yamaguchi nodded a bit too eagerly for his aching head to handle. He lifted himself from the floor, feeling his legs wobble. He used the arm of the couch to stable himself, feeling his stomach squeeze in protest.

He could swear a thousand times alcohol hardly had an effect on him but tonight, he proved himself wrong. A dull throbbing at the back of his skull kept his eyes at a squint and his mouth pulled back in a dissatisfied frown.

There was an arm around his waist and another pulling his own arm over shoulders. Yamaguchi looked up to find Tsukishima’s face very close. His grip around Yamaguchi’s waist was firm and warm, it made him feel secure.

“Thank you Tsukki.” He murmured leaning further into Tsukishima’s side. He was fairly thin but he was soft and he smelled faintly of laundry detergent and a hint of something sweet. It was nice. 

“Shut up Yamaguchi.” There was no malice behind his words and Yamaguchi breathed a laugh.

“Sorry Tsukki.”

He heard Tsukishima huff again and only then did his eyes widen. He shouldn’t be touching Tsukishima right now. 

They shouldn’t- Shouldn’t he find Yamaguchi revolting? After all they had kissed a few hours ago and it was obvious Yamaguchi had enjoyed it maybe a bit too much. Wasn’t that gross?

He looked up at Tsukishima, he didn’t look disgusted at all, his face was neutral. Why was he being so nice?

Tsukishima’s eyes fell onto him and his lips lifted ever so slightly. Yamaguchi looked away feeling the tips of his ears warm, he noticed that they’ve already made it to the front door.

“Your shoes.” 

“Oh yeah sorry.” Yamaguchi bent down and grabbed his shoes, slipping them on roughly. The grip on his waist didn't falter with his movements, in fact it seemed to tighten, holding him steady. 

When his shoes were on, he felt his weight being lifted as he was pulled out the door and onto the front porch. His eyes struggled to adjust to the moonlit path as they walked to Kuroo’s car. 

Tsukishima opened the passenger side door and carefully helped Yamaguchi into it.

He peered up at Tsukishima and found himself already being met with questioning eyes. 

Tsukishima motioned to the seatbelt with his head and Yamaguchi nodded, reaching for the belt and pulling it over his chest, buckling it in. 

When it clicked in securement, Tsukishima stepped back, ducking his head out from under the car frame and shutting the door behind him. 

He walked in front of the car and opened the drivers side, sliding in and yanking it closed. Yamaguchi still wasn't sure if Tsukishima was actually sober enough to drive but he trusted him oddly enough. Even if that probably wasn't the smartest idea. 

The engine started with an abrupt growl that gradually quieted into a subsided purr, it was relaxing. The music blared, and Yamaguchi didn’t startle but Tsukishima fumbled with the radio knob quickly and turned it all the way down with a huff. 

Tsukishima was a good driver, Yamaguchi realized eventually. He hardly ever let the car jerk, and Yamaguchi felt himself drift off with the car's steady movements. 

_________________________________

His shoulder shook with a considerable amount of gentleness and Yamaguchi opened his eyes. His vision was bleary but he could see Tsukishima leaning over him, unbuckling his seatbelt and lifting him out of the car.

Yamaguchi leaned into the offered touch and walked to the building door. He feels better, more clear minded thanks to the forty something minute nap but he doesn’t dare voice his newfound stableness in fear of losing Tsukishima’s support.

“Where’s your room?” Tsukishima asked, helping him up the stairs. 

“Just down the hall.” He pointed vaguely towards his door. The building lights are awfully bright and the fluorescents make his head spin.

They reached his door and Yamaguchi fished around his back pocket for his key, he pulled it out, and slipped it into the lock before turning it. 

He pushed the door open, expecting Tsukishima to let go of him and leave, but he didn’t. Instead, Tsukishima followed him inside, kicking the door closed behind them. He lead Yamaguchi towards his own bed and set him down, untangling himself from him.

The room was dark except for the moonlight beaming through his open window and it made Tsukishima look ethereal.

Yamaguchi kicked off his shoes, staring up at Tsukishima. He felt a familiar stir in his stomach when Tsukishima looked back with lowered eyes. Yamaguchi licked his lips, feeling brave yet again. He wasn't sure where the sudden bravery kept coming from, but he couldn't complain.

“Why are you still here?” He asked, his voice had a playful lilt to it and he knew how he sounded, how he must look, but he didn’t care. He wanted this, and he thinks maybe so did Tsukishima.

Tsukishima frowned. “I’ll leave, I just thought I’d make sure you got home safely.”

“No wait,” Yamaguchi reached for Tsukishima’s wrist and held it tightly, pulling him closer, “I wanted- well I wanted to say thank you for tonight.” 

Tsukishima tilted his head. 

Yamaguchi jumped to his feet and ushered Tsukishima to sit on the bed, he did. Yamaguchi stood between his legs, his knees just barely grazing the mattress. 

“For stepping in and I don’t know, de-escalating the whole situation?” Yamaguchi clarified, glancing away. He still felt a tinge of embarrassment knowing Tsukishima had probably heard everything that had been said to him. 

The wrist he held, pulled away gently. “That’s not something you have to thank me for.” 

Yamaguchi thought he spied a faint blush upon Tsukishima’s face, and it sent another thrill of want through him.

“And,” Yamaguchi stared down at him, feeling brave once again, “Thank you for the other thing.”

“What other thing?”

“Kissing me.” 

Tsukishima's eyes widened a fraction and there was definitely color high on his cheeks. Yamaguchi grinned and stepped closer, placing his knee between Tsukishima's legs, forcing him to lean back on his elbows.

“I liked it.” He knew he was ruining any chances he had at friendship yet again but there was desire coursing through him like a drug. He set both hands on either side of Tsukishima’s chest and lowered his head.

“Can I- Is this okay?” Yamaguchi mumbled, feeling Tsukishima’s heavy breathing beneath him. If he were to move any closer, their lips would touch. Tsukishima nodded and Yamaguchi watched his throat as he swallowed hard.

He pressed his lips against Tsukishima’s softly, it was slow this time, but it felt nice. Tsukishima pushed himself up, forcing Yamaguchi back, and placed a hand on the side of Yamaguchi’s neck, his thumb rubbing his jaw. 

They scooted back further onto the bed and Yamaguchi straddled Tsukishima’s hips, wrapping his arms around his neck. The kiss deepened and Yamaguchi nipped gently at Tsukishima’s bottom lip, pulling it between his teeth. He heard Tsukishima sigh against him, his other hand slipping beneath Yamaguchi’s sweatshirt, gripping at his hip tightly. Yamaguchi felt the heat between them, and he was all too eager to remove their layers.

Yamaguchi lifted Tsukishima’s glasses into his ruffled hair, letting his fingers linger at the ends.

“You taste good.” He whispered into Tsukishima’s ear, moving to lick at his neck. A low hum from Tsukishima’s throat vibrated against his mouth.

“Yeah? Like what?” Tsukishima rasped out and god did the sound of Tsukishima sounding so utterly wrecked send a thrill straight to Yamaguchi’s lower stomach. He moved against Tsukishima’s hips, sucking at his neck.

Yamaguchi pulled himself up and eyed the gleam of his own spit trailing Tsukishima's neck. “Kind of like strawberries.” He replied, placing his lips back onto Tsukishima's, kissing him hard. Tsukishima’s tongue slid against his and it felt so good, he wanted more. He wanted so much more he almost felt addicted.

Tsukishima breathed out a laugh. “Strawberry liquor. Oikawa likes fruity drinks.”

Ah that explained it, Yamaguchi giggled breathily. Even now he still tasted faintly of strawberries, it was sweet. Tsukishima pulled him down closer and Yamaguchi presses his hips down further in compliance. Tsukshima’s hand left his hip and traced it up to his upper thigh, squeezing it.

Yamaguchi wasn't an idiot, he knew what would happen if they kept going, and god did he want it to. He wasn't drunk enough to forget this in the morning, but he was drunk enough to forgo any embarrassment at the moment, and that was as good as it could get. 

He removed one of his arms from Tsukishima’s neck and dragged it down his chest, settling it close to his inner thigh. 

Tsukishima’s lips paused against Yamaguchi’s and his hand left his thigh, moving to grip Yamaguchi’s hand, stopping it from going any further.

“Slow down.” Fuck he really didn't want to, and he could feel Tsukishima hard beneath him so it didn’t seem like he wanted to either, but Yamaguchi pulled his hand away feeling like he might’ve overstepped.

“Okay.” He nodded and tried to lean back in to kiss Tsukishima. They could still kiss couldn’t they?

Tsukishima placed a hand on Yamaguchi’s chest and pushed him back a bit. “I think we should stop.”

He quickly got off of his lap and wiped at his mouth with the back of his wrist as he eyed Tsukishima warily. 

He didn’t mind stopping though, he would never want to do something someone wasn’t comfortable with, but he wanted to know what happened. 

“Okay, that’s okay! Um I don’t mind stopping but did I do something wrong?” He asked, feeling panicked and sick. He did something wrong, he was too forward, too expectant, wasn’t he? 

Tsukishima breathed in deeply but Yamaguchi didn't dare look at him. “No.”

“Then-”

“No, you’re drunk. I- we can’t.” Tsukishima interrupted him, standing to his feet and fixing his glasses back onto his face.

“I’m not really, well just a little but-” Yamaguchi tried but it seemed to be of no use as Tsukishima put his hand up, silencing him. Yamaguchi wasn't trying to sound desperate, he just wanted to understand.

“I should go.” Tsukishima said, turning to leave the room.

“Okay, I’m sorry.” Yamaguchi whispered, standing there in the dark feeling overwhelmed. 

Tsukishima didn’t look back at him as he shut the door, and Yamaguchi could hear his footsteps depart quietly.

He doesn’t understand what he did wrong or what happened. Was Tsukishima not actually as into it as him? Did Yamaguchi get the wrong idea, moving things too fast?

Yamaguchi shuffled back over to his bed and laid down on it, curling into himself. What did he do? He felt disgusting, and his heart was still beating fast against his chest.

What had gone wrong? He thought what they were doing was fun and now he fucked everything up. 

He didn't remember falling asleep but the incessant thoughts must’ve tired him out. It was too many emotions and feelings in one night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hey hey! Sorry for the short chapter, I hope you enjoy!!! <3


	7. Chapter 7

(Hinata:) where tf are you? 

(Hinata:) hey wtf

(Hinata:) OH MY GOD YOU WERE WITH STINGYSHIMA HAHAHAHAH

(Hinata:) Kuroo was freaking out bc his car was gone and i was like where tf is yama?? 

(Hinata:) AND HE SAID HE GAVE YOU A RIDE HOME

(Hinata:) SO WHAT HAPPENED??? DID U GUYS HOOK UP????

(Hinata:) OH MY GOD YOU DID HAHAHAHA

Yamaguchi blinked at his phone contemplating what the fuck he got himself into.

(Yamaguchi:) no what? I felt sick last night and he brought me home.

He squinted and sat up, trying to ignore the ache settling in his head as the memories from last night swam through it. He dragged a hand down his face, feeling it warmed from embarrassment. He made a fool of himself no less than four hours ago. 

Yamaguchi wasn’t an idiot, he knew Tsukishima was into the kiss as well. Yamaguchi could feel it, but Tsukishima clearly hadn’t been interested in going further, and Yamaguchi pushed for more. He shouldn’t have assumed they both wanted the same thing.

(Yamaguchi:) nothing happened.

A lie.

Hinata hadn’t replied instantly as usual so it was safe to say he was most likely sleeping.

Yamaguchi dropped his phone onto the plush of his bed and held his face in his hands, fingers gently scratching at his scalp. 

He was so utterly fucked. 

Fucked because he had feelings for Tsukishima.

And fucked because he actually deluded himself with the ideas of Tsukishima reciprocating his feelings. 

_________________________________

A week passed fairly slow, Hinata had come by every so often to try and cheer Yamaguchi up. It didn’t really work, but he tried his best to be positive with his friend, in fear his negativity would be infectious.

Hinata, thankfully, seemed to have an idea of what happened because he never brought it up in their conversations. 

_________________________________

Another week and Yamaguchi felt restless. Tsukishima didn’t come by the shop because why the fuck would he?

Hinata had invited him out with his friends, but he always declined because nobody actually knew what happened, so Tsukishima would have most likely been present.

God, his stupid fucking mistake was costing him a social life. 

_________________________________

It was a little after seven when Yamaguchi decided to call it a night. He had already stayed late to help Yachi train a new hire, and it was admittedly exhausting, but he didn’t want to leave her on her own. She was a bit more anxious than him, especially when it came to men larger than her. Unfortunately, that was the appearance of the new hire, much to her dismay. 

“Okay so I think he’s got the hang of it for the most part, so I’m gonna head out.” Yamaguchi announced, already walking towards the back to grab his things.

Yachi looked worried for a split second before she adamantly nodded her head and shot him a thumbs up. He smiled, really, there wasn’t much for her to worry about, Sugawara was there as well, so she wasn’t on her own. 

He pushed open the back door, untying his apron and grabbing his bag. He unclipped his nametag and stuffed the material in his bag, zipping it up with ease. 

Honestly, he wasn’t even sure when he had become so automatic with his routine. It was almost scary how he could probably do it all in his sleep. Different drink recipes were engraved in his mind and he wasn’t sure he could ever rid himself of them. 

When he came back he noticed a woman sitting at the front of the shop staring intently at Yachi. It would have been concerning had he not seen the fond smile splayed upon her face.

It was safe to assume it was Yachi’s girlfriend she had previously mentioned, seeing as Yachi’s face was a pretty shade of crimson as she tried to focus her attention on showing the new hire a drink. It didn’t work. She spilled quite a bit, apologizing profusely, her cheeks deepening in color. 

It was a sweet sight Yamaguchi couldn’t help but smile at as he waved goodbye to them. The doorbell chimed as he pushed it open, a gust of cold air and stray droplets hitting him in the face. He unfolded his umbrella outside the shop and hoisted his bag higher on his shoulder as he started a pace.

He didn’t make it very far though before a hand grabbed his wrist and pulled him into the small alleyway beside the cafe. He felt panic rising in his chest, he tried to yank his arm back but the grip was firm and unwavering.

“Yamaguchi, stop.” Yamaguchi looked up, his breath caught in his throat at the sight of Tsukishima standing before him. 

“What the hell? You scared me!” Yamaguchi whispered, as his erratic breathing calmed. The hold on his wrist loosened and he brought it close to his chest, cradling it. 

Tsukishima sighed, and he looked drained. Why was he even here?

“Look, I’m sorry for grabbing you,” Tsukishima apologized, looking serious, “But if I had just called out to you, you probably would’ve ignored me.” 

Yamaguchi swallowed, not really sure if he should feel guilt at the blatant truth of Tsukishima’s words or not. In all honesty, Yamaguchi probably would have ignored him, things between them were awkward and he wasn’t sure what to do with that.

“Why have you been ignoring me?” The words sounded so uncharacteristically sincere and they hit Yamaguchi right in the center of the chest, momentarily winding him. He opened and closed his mouth like a damn fish. What the fuck was he supposed to say?

“What do you want me to say?” Yamaguchi finally spit out, not quite understanding why it even mattered to Tsukishima. 

“We made out and I tried to take it farther than you were interested in. It’s pretty clear why I’ve been ignoring you, I was- I am embarrassed.”

Yamaguchi felt his face heat at the remembrance of that night. 

Tsukishima looked confused for a moment before his face split into a grin and loud rumbling laughter escaped his throat. 

Yamaguchi reeled back at the sudden outburst, feeling anger make its way onto his face. Tsukishima brought a hand to his own, trying to muffle his laughter. 

“Why are you laughing at me?” Yamaguchi questioned, his voice almost exasperated. That last thing Yamaguchi expected Tsukishima to do was laugh at him but here he was, plain as day making fun of him. 

He was clearly missing something.

“Is that what you think?” Tsukishima choked out, his eyes crinkling at the corners.

“Yes! Obviously! Stop laughing at me.” Yamaguchi practically begged, not understanding why his feelings were laughable. 

Tsukishima looked up at him and his laughter subsided almost instantly as he took a tentative step forward, his hands reaching forward, cupping Yamaguchi’s face.

“Look at me,” When Yamaguchi made no move to look at him, Tsukishima turned his head with firm hands, “I’m sorry for laughing, but did you really think I didn’t want more?” 

His voice was once again, seemingly so out of character and soft that Yamaguchi could only nod, still unsure. He watched Tsukishima suck in a rather deep breath and exhaled something akin to a scoff.

Their eyes met and Yamaguchi spotted a small smile splayed across Tsukishima’s lips.

“I was definitely interested in going further, Yamaguchi. I like you a lot.” Tsukishima confessed, and Yamaguchi’s heart sped. Really, it was fucking stupid how easy it was to get his pule to pick up.

“I wanted to fuck you until-” Yamaguchi brought his hand up to quickly cover Tsukishima’s mouth, preventing him from saying more. 

Yamaguchi’s face was burning and he could feel Tsukishima's lips stretch into a grin beneath his palm. 

“Oh my god, you can’t just say things like that in public.” Yamaguchi scolded in a low voice, his eyes wide with disbelief, yet he felt relief well up inside him. He was probably smiling like a fucking idiot. 

When he dropped his hand, Tsukishima’s grin was faint but evident.

“You’re smiling like an idiot.” Tsukishima said and yeah, that was expected but Yamaguchi only smiled wider.

“Yes because I’m happy. You like me.”

“Yeah.”

“You like me.” Yamaguchi repeated, his mind melted in utter bliss.

“Shut up Yamaguchi.” 

“Sorry Tsukki.” Yamaguchi giggled, feeling nothing but an overwhelming amount of relief and giddiness. Tsukishima leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss to Yamaguchi’s lips. It was hardly two seconds but it was by far the most intimate kiss he could ask for.

When Tsukishima pulled back he dropped one hand from Yamaguchi’s face and trailed it down his side until he gripped Yamaguchi’s hip. 

“Is this okay? Can I-” Yamaguchi cut him off by leaning forward, capturing his lips in another kiss. This one was more heated as Tsukishima pushed back, pressing Yamaguchi against the brick wall and licking at his bottom lip until Yamaguchi opened up. Their tongues brushed together and Yamaguchi’s throat let out an embarrassing noise, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care as he wrapped his arms around Tsukishima’s neck.

It felt like hours of them kissing and his pants were getting a bit uncomfortable. Yamaguchi finally broke off the kiss when Tsukishima’s hand started roaming under his shirt and across his stomach with cold fingers.

Tsukishima looked confused but pulled back nonetheless, his lips were a deep red and a bit fuller than usual.

“Um,” Yamaguchi cringed at the way his voice broke, “Can we uh- should we go back to my place and uh,”

Tsukishima raised an eyebrow as if telling him to go on. It was perfectly clear what Yamaguchi was trying to insinuate but by the teasing grin on Tsukishima’s lips, he was enjoying watching Yamaguchi struggle.

“Finish what we started that night?” Yamaguchi croaked out under Tsukishima’s intense gaze.

Tsukishima grinned and shook his head, wiping his mouth with the heel of his palm. “Yeah sure.” He replied, looking away quickly in what Yamaguchi can only assume to be embarrassment at the way his voice squeaked. 

Yamaguchi paused and then started laughing an awful amount. 

God it had to be one of the funniest things he’s heard in awhile, yet there was still a thrill that ran through his lower stomach at the thought that he could make Tsukishima sound like that. 

He thought maybe Tsukishima would tell him to shut up again, but much to his surprise, Tsukishima began laughing as well.

Yamaguchi loved the way Tsukishima laughed, it was usually only performed at the expense of others but now it was so carefree and warm. 

Yamaguchi stepped forward and linked their hands together. Tsukishima didn’t pull back, instead he squeezed his hand and started walking.

It was a short trip to Yamaguchi’s dorm filled with fleeting touches and bashful smiles- admittedly almost always initiated by Yamaguchi- but carefully reciprocated.

When they finally found themselves in the private confines of Yamaguchi’s dorm, there was nothing but soft gasps and gentle reassurances to fill the room. 

And if a neighboring student hit the wall as a way to tell them to quiet down, they didn’t hear.

This was the happiest Yamaguchi had been in so long, so he couldn’t be blamed for the smile that seemed to be a permanent feature on his face that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took me so long to finally update this!!! In all honesty, lately I've been finding myself falling a bit out of love with this ship... haha oops.
> 
> I've been learning along the way with this fic and I'm so glad I could start this learning process!! 
> 
> Anyways, I'm glad some of you stuck with this, I hope I can produce better in the future. <3

**Author's Note:**

> It's the fact that I have no clue how cafes work for me <3


End file.
